The best is yet to come
by labinnacslove
Summary: Addie is the newest NXT diva to be making her way to the main roster. But getting there takes digging up some of the past with a certain lunatic. Can the baby sister of the best in the world make it through the journey that she is now on? Or will her past come back to haunt her future? Dean Ambrose/oc with cm punk and many other appearances. Please leave reviews :)
1. Meet addie

**Author's note: I do not own the rights to dean ambrose/ jon moxley/ jonathan good. Nor do I own the rights to any WWE superstar. As much as anyone wishes to. I do own the oc's in this story Addie, Tara and Alex. They are my own creation. And I decided to write this story after an idea I had with one of my friends.**

_And I'd give up forever to touch you  
'Cause I know that you feel me somehow  
You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be  
And I don't wanna go home right now_

_And all I can taste is this moment_  
_And all I can breathe is your life_  
_When sooner or later it's over_  
_I just don't wanna miss you tonight_

Of all the songs to play on my last night at this Indy promotion it had to be the song that takes me back to him. Takes me back to a time where everything was right with the world. But sometimes you have to fall apart for things to get better. For some it means growing up. Hi my name is Addie and I am a female wrestler who has just been accepted into WWE and will be going to their developmental NXT. I have been working the Indies now for over 10 years waiting for the shot to join my big brother in the big company. Who is my big brother you may ask well that is best question in the world isn't it.

_And I don't want the world to see me_  
_'Cause I don't think that they'd understand_  
_When everything's made to be broken_  
_I just want you to know who I__ am_

_And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming_  
_Or the moment of truth in your lies_  
_When everything feels like the movies_  
_Yeah, you bleed just to know you're alive_

As the song continues playing all I want to do is cry because being here in the company of CZW since 2009 was so surreal because I have had so many memories here. It was where I found friendships and heartache from relationships. I have worked so many promotions over the years many being with my friend Colt Cabana as his manager but CZW was always my home. Because here I wasn't viewed as the little sister to one of the biggest stars to make it from the Indies to the WWE. But here I was just Addie. I was someone who wasn't afraid to fight the men in the ring and then turn around and manage them to victory in the company.

"I am going to be sad to see you go Addie we always had such a great time here." My best friend Chrissy told me.

"I know and I am scared how the girls in the locker room in NXT and the main roster will accept me because I am not caddy like many of them."

"Speaking of the main roster does he know yet that you got hired there?" Chrissy asked me.

"If you're talking about the one that broke my heart when he got signed there no I haven't talked to him in a year."

The one she was talking about was the only man I ever loved and gave everything to but after so many lies over the years together and him getting signed to the WWE only to just up and leave me with nothing but heartache and memories. I know he made it from developmental to the main roster and made a huge impact when he showed up. While I was proud of him to achieve his dream part of me wished times were different for us.

"Well I better get going Chrissy I will see you as soon as I can. My flight to Florida is at 4AM so I better get myself some sleep."

"Night honey and please keep me posted on everything with you." As Chrissy and everyone else gives me a final hug goodbye.

Going into my now empty apartment because everything was already sent to my new home in FL I can't help but let the tears fall as the memories flood in. This was always my special place but now it is time for a change. Hopefully my impact on the next chapter of my life becomes the best to come.

**Song-Iris- Goo Goo Dolls **


	2. Who is the man in your heart

Addie walked into her new home and couldn't help but smile at the fact that this was now her life. She slowly started to go through her boxes and making the place look lived in. After getting the kitchen set up she slowly started working on the living room when her cell phone started to go off with the sound of cry little sister from one of her favorite movies the lost boys.

"Hey punky I was wondering when you would call me."

"How is my little sister how are you?"

"Pretty good just trying to unpack my new place and get settled. So still enjoying being the WWE champion?"

"Yeah it has been pretty awesome. And the shield debuting for my match was pretty interesting."

The silence from Addie wasn't going unnoticed by Phil knowing he just brought up something that is so hard for her to talk about. More he was the sorest subject in her life. Phil wished the two could be able to get to the point of talking again because it hurt him seeing his baby sister and one of his close friends fighting the love they have.

"Yeah pretty interesting indeed so are they working for you now or something?"

"You know I can't reveal anything to you goofy. Have you talked to him yet about their debut?"

Addie just sighed knowing what her brother was trying to do. Everyone has been wanting her to talk to the one man who broke her heart and she ever truly loved.

"No I haven't talked to Jonathan at all. Phillip you of all people should know he won't want to hear from me."

Jon Moxley who was now known in the WWE as Dean Ambrose was the only man besides Cm Punk that knew everything about her but no matter what she just knew after the dramatic event happened in their lives that the love he had for her was gone. Because she couldn't forgive herself for it.

"CAITLYN ADDISON BROOKS DON'T EVER TALK LIKE THAT AGAIN."

Phil couldn't believe how much his little sister still thought that Jon hated her for what happened. It has been a year since it all happened and while it hurt him as well being her older brother he knew that he couldn't match the pain Jon and Addie had over it.

"But it is true Phil when we had the big fight he couldn't even look at me and he walked out on me not the other way around."

"Because you wouldn't see how it hurt him too Addie you forget that he suffered just as much as you did sissy you just refuse to see it." He was getting so annoyed with his sister being so stubborn about it all and wished she would stop with the self-destruction.

"I am going to go Phil because I can't do this anymore and want to relax before I report to NXT tomorrow."

"Okay call me anytime sissy you know I love you and want to see you happy again."

After hanging up with her brother all Addie could do was curl up in a ball and cry as the all too familiar pain filled her body. Tomorrow she was to start as a WWE diva even if it was for NXT. If only she knew what fate would have waiting for her tomorrow?


	3. Oh Jonathan we meet again

As Addie walked into the building where Nxt was being held she instantly felt at home and at peace. She was to have a meeting with the two men in charge Paul aka triple h and Dusty Rhodes. Two men she admired and knew from visiting punk over the years on the road.

"Addie there you are. How are you doing today?" Hunter asked.

"I am doing good actually just finalized moving into my new place."

"Well that is great if you need anything let all of us know."

"So what do you guys need for me to do?"

"We are waiting for the rest of the people for this meeting." Dusty explained.

Just as he says that the door opens and in walks the 3 men known as the shield. Addie turns pale the minute Dean Ambrose walks in the room. He stops when he sees the hazel eyed, black hair instead of her natural dark brown 5'3 girl who used to be everything to him. How could it be that the new girl just hired was Addie?

"Welcome to the meeting gentlemen your 10 minutes late." Hunter finally said breaking the trance Jon and Addie had on each other.

"Addie I would like for you to meet Joe Anoa'i known as Roman Reigns, Colby Lopez known as Seth Rollins and..."

"Jonathan Good how are you?" Addie asked the blue eyed dirty blonde man who used to make her weak in the knees.

"Wow the wonderful Caitlyn Brooks graces me with her presence after what a year?"

"Don't ever call me that name again Jon you of all people know why we haven't seen each other is just as much your fault as mine."

"ALRIGHT THAT IS ENOUGH YOU TWO" Hunter screamed out causing everyone to flinch.

"Addison is here in the WWE dean get over it. I hired her to work here because I know how well you two work together and why I called this meeting."

Hunter pulls out the scripts for everyone and explains that for now Addie was to help the shield win in nxt when Seth faces Corey Graves for his Nxt title.

"Corey Graves as in Matt Polinsky?" Addie asked.

"Yes one in the same that won't be a problem will it Addie?" Dusty asked her.

"No just going to be interesting helping one ex over another ex."

Just as Addie said that Jon through his water bottle at the wall with the mere mention of Corey being her ex. He was her boyfriend in between Jon and was a total dick to her up until Jon came back into her life. How matt and punk were still friends was beyond Jon knowing how he treated Addie.

"Is this going to be a problem for any of you?'

"NO" all of them said in unison.

After that they all walked out of the meeting and Addie ran straight to the bathroom to finally cry her eyes out because seeing Jonathan again just hurt so much with all the pain from their past resurfacing and the wounds she thought were scars reopened to the all too familiar pain again. What she didn't know was Jon had witnessed the whole thing and followed her worried to even hold her because she doesn't understand he feels the same pain as her with the same guilt. After a few minutes he walked out and left to go eat some food with his brothers while she just left the building and went home. Hoping no one saw the tears streaming down her face.


	4. Thomas Moxley Good

_**Author's note: The subject in this chapter is a very difficult subject some may not agree with but I felt it fit in this story. The pain Addie endures I know all too well. I hope many will understand that this is a subject that shouldn't taboo anymore as it happens to people all over. The song is Gone too Soon by Daughtry and fit with this story so well. I hope you all read this chapter with tissues ready as I did writing it. Thank you.**_

**Jonathan pov**

As I see Addie run out crying to go back home I can't help but feel guilty for being a total dick to the one woman I love in my life. But in my defense we haven't talked in over a year since she told me she was done. So imagine my surprise when she stands in front of me in a WWE meeting as the new diva hired. I walk with Joe and Colby to our cars to go get food before we head off to our homes. As we pull into the restaurant and get seated waiting for our food I knew that the questions would start.

"So Jon care to explain why you were such an asshole to the new girl?" Joe asked me.

"She is punks little sister and was my girlfriend when I was working the Indies. She worked some of the same companies as me and was working with colt cabana as his manager when we met. And when I joined czw she worked as my manager."

"So what happened that caused the break up with you guys?"

"Remember when I said I wish I could be as happy as you with your daughter?"

"Yes I remember asking you what you meant and you blew me off and drank like crazy."

"Addie became pregnant and we were due to have our son at the end of November in 2010. Everything was going fine and we were so in love with each other and excited to be parents. Addie made it to full term and on the day before she was due she went into labor now we had no clue she was actually in labor for two days. So the doctor sent us straight to the hospital before in the day the baby was moving around in Addie's belly earlier that day. After getting to the hospital all hell broke loose. After sitting in the dark for over two hours after punk and everyone else got to the hospital. The nurse finally gave us a hint to the worry going on that they were trying for his heartbeat. Then 30 minutes later the doctor comes in and tells us the words that will never leave my head or heart. "The baby has passed away in the womb and is now a stillborn." So we had to endure through the rest of labor and a natural birth so that we didn't lose Addie too. They allowed everyone to stay there at the hospital and be with us in the room through it all." Jon having tears for the first time in almost 2 years explaining this story for the first time.

"She finally gave birth at 12:16 am on his due date November 30th. Thomas Moxley Good was his name and he had his umbilical cord wrapped around his entire body and it ended up becoming unattached at the belly button before he was born so they called it umbilical cord dysplasia. It is such a rare case with only 20 cases of it happening. They allowed us to hold him and take pictures with him to say our goodbyes. At first Addie was scared to see him when she looked over at the little bed they had him in when they cleaned him and wrapped him up. She asked me to get the nurse because I told her that she needed to be able to say goodbye to our son and to at least hold him once. Seeing my son look blue in the face and throughout his body will live with us forever. Punk came in first to join us and held Addie as she was holding Tommy. Then they handed him to me and I just broke down the son I always wanted and was so excited to have gone in a flash. After it all happened we had him cremated and Addie has his ashes and the pictures of him the hospital took in his outfit we choose. I have only one and it is of the three of us looking like a little family with tears down both our eyes."

"Wow dude that is tough was that the end of you and her?" Joe asked.

"No we were definitely not the same after it but she left me right after I joined WWE and went to fcw. Punk and many other friends say she believes I cheated on her because she had been so distant and didn't want to move to Florida with me but I knew she needed time for herself to heal. We haven't seen or spoken since April of last year till this morning. That was why I was an asshole. I was in shock that she was in the WWE and punk didn't tell me."

The boys just sat there and finished eating and hanging out before going their homes. Jon went home and grabbed a bottle of whiskey from the cabinet to drink so he can deal with the pain of talking about his son. If only Addie knew how much he was crying while drinking away the pain a little at a time. He misses the two people he has ever loved more than anything and would do anything to get it back to him.

**Addie's flash back**

**Today could have been the day,  
That you blow out your candles,  
Make a wish as you close your eyes.**

Today could have been the day,  
Everybody was laughing,  
Instead I just sit here and cry,

_"__I am so sorry Addison and Jonathan but we can't seem to find your sons heartbeat. We think that something happened and we have lost him." The doctor tells us and I instantly become numb to the rest of the world. Here I am in labor and now I am being told my son is a stillborn and instead of doing a quick c section to remove him I have to go through this labor and natural birth._

**Who would you be?  
What would you look like,  
When you looked at me for the very first time?  
Today could have been the next day of the rest of your life.**

**Not a day goes by,  
That I don't think of you,  
I'm always asking why this crazy world had to lose,  
Such a ray of light we never knew,  
Gone too soon, yeah.**

_The tears stream down my face and I am afraid to look at my sweet Jonathan's face because I failed him and us by our son dying. My sweet Thomas won't cry like all the other newborn babies I hear in this hospital. Never will he talk or walk and I will never get the chance to raise him or watch him grow._

**Would you have been president  
Or a painter, an author, or sing like your mother?  
One thing is evident,  
Would've given all I had,  
Would've loved you like no other.**

Who would you be,  
What would you look like,  
Would you have my smile and her eyes?  
Today could have been the next day of the rest of your life.

_I will never get to see if he would have my hazel eyes or Jon's baby blues. They say when he is out we can hold him and take pictures but I don't know if I can do that to myself. All of our loved ones are coming into the room and each are crying the minute they see me and how distant I look. I don't know how to feel anymore or if life is truly worth living now without my son._

**Not a day goes by,  
That I don't think of you,  
I'm always asking why this crazy world had to lose,  
Such a ray of light we never knew,  
Gone too soon, yeah.**

Not a day goes by,  
Oh  
I'm always asking why.

Not a day goes by,  
That I don't think of you,  
I'm always asking why this crazy world had to lose,  
Such a beautiful light we never knew,  
Gone too soon,  
You were gone too soon  
Yeah.

Not a day goes by,  
That I don't think of you.

_How can I ever be called a mother because my son will never be here? After 5 more hours of this grueling heartache I was able to finally fall asleep at 10:30 pm when all of a sudden I feel like I went to the bathroom again and something rubbing against the side of my leg itching me. I wake up Jonathan because the pain finally got to the worse it ever has at this point and he gets the nurse._

_"__Oh honey your water broke it is time to get the doctor in here to deliver your son." She gives me a faint smile and I just want to slap her._

_The doctor and my brother come into the room as they have Jon hold one of my legs and my brother help me push because at this point all I want is to sleep too beyond exhausted to do this anymore. After a while I start to scream as the doctor has to cut me a little to stop tearing that was happening as I keep telling all of them I am just done and can't do anymore. Suddenly the pain is gone for two seconds then the pain of getting the stitches which were worse than the birth. Jonathan had turned pale white while I gave birth at the site of our son. He was completely blue all over and the doctor has the nurses clean him and wrap him so when we are ready we can hold him if we want and allow our guest in. Jon explains to me how he had his umbilical cord wrapped around his neck and arm that is why I started to tear I was delivering his arm and head at the same time almost like our son hung himself. But that won't ever take away my guilt or pain of it all. _

_After 10 minutes I ask for our son and the nurse brings him over and we spent all the time with him from 12:30 am to 3:00am when they took him to the funeral home to be cremated. The nurses gave us the pictures and all these little treasures for him and they all are in my room. I have a lock of his sandy blonde curly hair and his outfit they put him in for the pictures. _

Addie wakes up from the reoccurring dream that has been her life for over 2 years she is a stillbirth mother and will live with that for the rest of her young life. At 23 life changed forever but not only for her but Jonathan and everyone else close to them. Many friends they lost over the two years because they felt like it should never be brought up. Her son wasn't some sin she should lock away like some dirty little secret. He was a human being and deserves that respect. She is tired of stillbirths and stillborn having to be taboo to talk about it is time people set up and speak about what can happen. After crying again Addie turns off her radio and calls her oldest and honest friend ever Alex.

"Hey bitch why you calling so late?" Oh silly little gay Alex never change.

"Hey I know I haven't talked to you in forever with you living in Vegas and me in Florida."

"Yeah true how is WWE going for you Addie?"

"Pretty good my first meeting was earlier and I had the worst run in with Jon."

"Jon as in your husband Jon?"

"Will you be quiet about that remember you are the only one who knows."

"Oh yeah how was sexy Moxley doing?"

Addie couldn't help but laugh at Alex even with a boyfriend he still thought if he could convince him that Jonathan would turn gay for Alex.

"He was a jerk right off the bat with me and now I have to work with him against my ex matt as if life couldn't get worse."

"Girl Jon was a jerk because you haven't talked in a year and you avoid every letter and call from him your way. You seriously need to knock it off Addison swallow your pride then go to Jon and swallow some of him if you know what I mean."

"Why does everything end with sex to you Alex I swear?"

"Well because I know it has been way too long for you honey. And who knows maybe matt was lying and it has been just as long for Jon too."

"I honestly don't think that would change anything anymore it is obvious he doesn't want me anymore."

"You stop that shit now Addie. Well my love you may be in a dry spell but I got to go be with my man talk you later love."

After hanging up Addie curls back into bed and allows sleep to consume her again hoping that this time she can get some sleep. How will tomorrow be when she sees Jon at the taping? Hopefully he will be calm enough to be civil with her.


	5. Nxt taping

Addie walks in the building with her best friend and fellow nxt diva Tara Bessey. At 5'5 with burgundy hair and hazel eyes. She like Addie has a curvy muscular body frame and has worked the Indies for years before she made it here. When they hired Addie they wanted her and Tara to form their dominate team again that would make the team of Natalya and Beth look weak. Although smaller in height these tough girls were not afraid to fight the boys ever.

"So you had the dream again Addie?"

"Yes and it is so crazy because his second birthday just past a few days ago."

"I remember you called me crying at midnight."

"Well I couldn't exactly call Jon about it. Since he obviously still wants nothing to do with me and hates me."

What Tara didn't want to tell Addie was when she had called that night Tara was over at her boyfriend Colin Cassidy's house that he shares with Jon and it was Jon who listened to Addie on the phone.

"I know for a fact he doesn't hate you just wishes you would let him tell his side of the story."

As the walk to the dressing room of the shield Addie knocks on the door. Jon opens it to let her in and she sees that none of the other guys are around which makes it feel very awkward.

"Well Addie I shall see you shortly going to see what I have to do tonight for the tapings." Tara told her as she walked away.

"Hey Addison how are you today." Jon asked her trying to make small since Joe and Colby weren't there yet.

"Hello Jonathan thank you for asking me I am doing fine today nervous but it is my first show." Addie ran her left hand through her hair flashing the wedding ring Jon had put on her finger two years before.

"You still wear your ring even after all this time?"

"Yes I do although sometimes I don't know why when the vows that were made were just a joke to my husband."

Jon moved the necklace he was wearing to show his ring to her. "I never once no matter what people keep saying about me that made you believe different broke my vows to you Addie. I made many mistakes in my past but never would do that after I asked you to marry me. You are my wife and the only woman I have ever wanted."

"Bullshit Jon and you know it was nothing more than a lie."

**Flashback**

_Addie and Jon just went to go visit their dearest friend Alex and his boyfriend Jaquin in Vegas. After hanging out at Alex's place Jon turns to Addie and tells her that they should go to one of the little chapels and get married right then. Its January 2010 what do they have to lose than to start of the new year being married to each other. _

_After getting everything set up and paid for Jon went into the little blue room standing next to Alex, Jaquin and Tara who also was down visiting Addie walked down the aisle in her black and pink polka dot dress. Jon had never been so nervous than when told it was his turn for his vows._

_"__Caitlyn Addison Brooks you know that words come easy for me just look at all my wrestling promos I have done over the years. But never has words seem to fail me than at this moment next to you and having you become my wife. I promise that no matter what life brings us I will always be by your side and love you no matter what."_

_"__Jonathan Lee Good your blue eyes shine like the sky every time I see you when I wake up and when I curl up to go to sleep your lips are the last thing I feel. Your smile always makes me weak in the knees. Never did I think I would find the one man to complete me and here you are."_

_After saying I do and giving each other the rings the preacher announced that the two of them were officially married and Jon lifted Addie in the air giving her the most amazing kiss of her life. As they took pictures to have displayed around their new home._

**End of flashback**

"Jon you know that isn't true hell even Corey told me how the minute you got to FCW you slept with the first woman to look at you."

After hearing those words Jon stormed out of the room in search of Graves's locker room it is time to put this punk in his place.

Just as he does Joe and Colby walk into the room and see Addie.

"Hey Addie mind if we go take a walk and get some food together." Joe asks her.

"Sure joe I would like that."

While walking her and Joe talked about little things about each other and about his family.

"I know about the loss of your son and I have to say coming from someone who is a parent that has to be the hardest thing for you and for Jon."

"Thanks Joe it is tough but I doubt Jon cares about the loss of Thomas just like he doesn't care about me enough to not cheat on me."

"Is this about what supposedly happened in FCW? Addie I was there the night in question and Jon never did anything with that girl or any girl for the matter in the year I have known him because he says he had a woman that he loved more than anything and wouldn't screw that up. I know that Corey paid the woman to try and get with Jon because he was upset of him being with you."

"Thank you Joe I hope you are right because I honestly still love him." They hugged and walked back to the room to get ready.

Right before the guys get ready to go out Jon comes up to Addie knowing how nervous she is giving her and hug and a kiss on the cheek. She looks at him in shock trying so hard to hold in the tears getting ready to fall.

"Good luck out there babe you will knock them dead."

With that they go out for the match. It is Seth vs Corey and throughout the entire match both dean and roman try to get involved. All of a sudden just as Corey tries to hit dean off the apron a women dressed in all black comes running out and grabs his leg causing Seth to grab him for the black out and get the win. Addie stares down the three men in the ring as they all stare at her.

As she walks to the back to see Tara she sees her cutting a promo for her match for tonight when all of a sudden Summer Rae shows up and starts attacking her from behind.

"Hey Summer! Do you wanna know what it is like to be a real woman? I guess you'll never know because all you are is fake and a slut! You act like someone's friend, then turn around, and stab them in the back. A real woman stands by their friends and her man. All you are is fake and only look out for yourself!" Summer then slaps Tara and that is when Addie comes up from behind and breaks up the brawl.

"Summer if you wanna a piece of Tara, fine! She'll see you in the ring tonight. By the way, it's a no holds barred match. I hope you came prepared."

Josh Mathews then turns to Addie and asks her who she was and why she helped the shield and Tara just now.

"My name is Addie josh learn it very fast because it is a name none of these men nor so called divas will ever forget. Why did I attack Corey Graves? Because he took something very personal away from me and just like the shield, myself and Tara won't stand for injustice from anyone."

Tara and Addie walked to go get ready for Tara's match as Addie was going to be in her corner. The song crawling- linkin park stars blaring through the arena as Addie in a black and red outfit stands next to Tara in her matching outfit but with purple instead of red.

Summer comes out and tries to take out Tara with her long legs instead Tara does the matrix move courtesy of one Trish Stratus and then hits summer with a chick kick of her own. Just as summer started to try and take control of the match she was hit from behind by a kendo stick courtesy of Addie. Tara then hit summer with the twist of fate DDT just like her idol lita use to do. Gaining the win Addie raised Tara's hand in victory than they both started to grab weapons and beat summer with them. Tara after they busted summer open grabbed a table and Addie lifted her up for a power bomb through the table. Then took the mic from the ring announcer.

"We are sick and tired of these stupid little lingerie models or just models period giving wrestling a bad name. They make women like myself and Tara look like garbage. We have both worked so hard to get to this place and can't be taken seriously because jokes like little slut here Summer Rae. We will run through this women's division just like the shield is saving the WWE from injustice we will be saving the women's division from injustice. It is time for these little girls to put up or shut up."

With that both girls walk away and go backstage to relax before they have the next taping.


	6. colby why be an ass?

As the boys come into the locker room they see Addie sitting there with Tara and they all high five her for the first taping of her debut.

"You truly made an impact on not only graves but the divas baby girl." Joe said to Addie.

"And it is only the beginning since Hunter called me last night after our meeting about doing this with Tara it is going to be awesome to teach these little girls a lesson."

"So whose idea was it to do this hunter or Stephanie's?" Jon asked.

"It was Stephanie who came up with the plan and personally asked for me and Addie to do it and wreck some havoc on these models that they hired." Tara explained.

"Well I shall be going to go see my boyfriend for a few minutes and to find out what I am doing next. Text me in a few bunny okay." Tara told Addie as she left the room.

"Yeah I am going to go call my girls before we have to go out again." Joe said as him and Jon walked out of the room leaving just Colby and Addie. As Jon slowly walked back to the door getting ready to go in he heard Colby talking to her and figured he would wait it out for a second.

"So Addison as you probably already know Jon had told us all about you losing Thomas and there has been something that has been on my mind since he told us?"

"And that would be what Colby?"

"Why don't you just get over it already? Your son passed away okay that sucks but no reason to be keep bitching and being all mopey about it all the time."

Addie just looked at Colby and couldn't believe he would ever say that to her just because he didn't understand doesn't mean he should ever tell a grieving parent how to act like their child never existed. She started crying and ran into the bathroom to the dressing room never giving Colby the satisfaction of seeing her so upset.

Jon had heard everything Colby had said to her and couldn't believe his brother would do something so hurtful to the woman he loves and be that rude about their son. He storms into the room and shoves Colby.

"What the hell is your problem? Do you think that it is easy for either one of us to have to live with the fact we will never get to see our son grow up? That while parents go to the hospital expecting to bring their little baby home and instead we had to leave with nothing but a baby room all set up with no baby to be in it. No you don't because you're not a parent Colby but it hurts worse than losing a girlfriend or a friend it is our son don't you ever tell us when to stop grieving over him or to just get over it because it isn't that damn easy."

Joe walked in during the middle of the confrontation and went to the bathroom to go comfort Addie and try to calm her so they can film their next segment as Jon called Tara to come in and help with her as well. She ran in two minutes later after he explained and tried to lung for Colby.

"Just because you have problems with me and Addie from ring of honor doesn't give you the right to be an asshole Colby. I hope to god someone kicks your ass."

She goes into the other room as Joe finally got Addie to stop crying. Bringing in the outfit Addie planned to wear for the taping she let Joe out to help Addie get ready before she cracked Colby's skull open.

"Hey let's get you ready and fix your makeup so you can just knock those boys on their asses more like knock mox on his ass." Addie started to laugh again at that joke.

"He was really sweet to defend me and Thomas like that. Never had someone said such hurtful things."

"Yeah well we both know Colby is nothing but a pussy anyways."

Addie changes into a black dress that hugged her curves perfectly and showed a lot of cleavage. Which was always something she knew guys would love. As her and Tara walked out of the room it was just jon left as joe took Colby to cool off and he instantly became wide eyed as she came into the dressing room.

"Do I look good in this dress Jonathan?" Addie asked watching as he kept looking her up and down with a lust covering his blue eyes.

"Holy shit baby girl you look so sexy." Jon felt his already tight pants instantly getting tighter hoping neither girl would notice just how much seeing Addie was affecting him right at that moment.

"Hey lets go film our spot now girlie so we can at least have one part done." Tara told Addie as they walked out of the room.

Jon right as they did that ran to the bathroom and started to let his hand do the work relieving himself of the pressure thinking about how badly all he wanted to do was kick Tara out of the room and fucked Addie to the point she would forget her own name. It had been so long since he had been with someone though people thought that he was constantly sleeping with people the truth was he hadn't since Addie never wanting another woman but his wife. Sure he had been offered a lot over the year but never could never go through with it no matter how much he tried when drunk. After finishing up and cleaning himself up he walked out to find the guys to get ready.

Addie went to stand off to the side as Sasha banks was in the dressing room staring at herself in the mirror not noticing Tara creeping up behind her.

"Mirror, mirror on the wall who is the ugliest of them all?" Tara said as she grabbed Sasha and threw her into the mirror and kept beating the crap out of her as Addie walks up.

"Oh it is you that is the ugliest of them all." As both girls walk away laughing Addie hugs Tara and goes to get ready for her next segment.

Corey graves comes out to the ring and grabs a mic from Byron Saxton.

"Addie you talk about how I have made things personal for you and that is why you attacked me last week well then why don't you and if they are man enough the shield come out here so we can all have a little chat."

The shield's music hits and the guys come from the crowd and surround the ring as Addie comes down the ramp and walks into the ring with a mic of her own.

"You are really pathetic Corey let's face it you can man up to save your life even as we dated you could never be a true man. And would come up short when it came to the wait you could never get me into bed. Just like in all your matches here in nxt so far. Unlike the shield here who have proven to be real men who know how to make an impact. Take Seth Rollins the nxt champion he has proven time and time again he is a way better man than you will ever be. These boys didn't wait for someone to hand them a shot at the main roster they showed up and took over the main event making the biggest impact people have ever seen in years. You know it says stay down on your knuckles maybe you should take your advice there baby." She goes to slap him across the face and he kicks her knocking her out cold. Before he could even realize what he dean pounced on him and the boys starting to beat the crap out of him.

Dusty Rhodes comes out and announces for the main event it will be dean vs Corey none of the other shield members but Addie was allowed in dean's corner. Dean carries her out of the ring and helps her out to try and focus and be ready for his match.

"You okay baby?" He asks as the boys go to the dressing room.

"Yes I am now thanks he wasn't supposed to kick me at all."

"I know that really pissed me off but you will get him back during my match I will make sure of it."

"Thanks lover you are going to be great and it will be like old times when I use to manage you." She gives him a kiss on the lips before they get ready to go out for his match.

During the entire match it was a dragged out brawl between these two men who actually really hated each other. Dean kept having the upper hand on Corey that whenever he tried to fight back Addie would cause a distraction and he would be knocked down again. Dean threw him onto the outside right in front of her grabbing Corey and slapping the taste out of his mouth then throwing him back into the ring as dean hit his finisher on him winning the match. He and Addie celebrate for a minute before the guys come into the ring and the three boys triple powerbomb Corey while Addie laughs in his face taunting him.

"Believe in the shield graves I do"

They all walked to the back to get ready to leave since they were finally done for the night and Jon walked with his arm over Addie and she couldn't help but wish things were the way they use to but she knew that she couldn't forgive him just yet for what happened in the past no matter how much her heart was telling her to.

"Well baby girl I will see you again hopefully soon be good okay." Jon said as he kissed her cheek.

"Aren't I always good mox?" Addie said as she walked off to go home with Tara.


	7. 10 things i hate about you

Sitting on her couch watching her favorite movie 10 things I hate about you. Addie was just relaxing then out of the corner of her eye she sees Joe by her window knocking on her next door neighbor's door. So she pauses the movie and walks out to say hi to her friend.

"Hey Joe how is it going?"

"Hey Addie you live here that is really funny."

"Why would that be so funny?" Just as she asks Joe that Jon walks out of the door next door to hers.

"Hey Addie what's up?" Jon asks.

"Nothing much so you live there or visiting?"

"I live here with Colin Cassidy you are the new neighbor who moved in?"

"Yes I am. That is pretty interesting to say the least you boys getting ready for house shows?"

"Yep then taping raw and smackdown. What are you doing next Wednesday?"

"Nothing much really probably just relaxing and watching movies."

"Will you mind me coming over to hang out with you for dinner?"

"Sure that is cool with me. Joe you can come with your fiancé and daughter because I would like to meet them."

Jon looked a little upset but quickly recovered he knew it would take a lot for it to be just him and Addie alone.

"Sure we would love that baby girl. Here because everything was so hectic last night let's exchange numbers so we can keep in touch."

They exchanged numbers and jon exchanged his number with Addie as well then got all his stuff together so the boys can go.

"Well Addie I hope you keep in touch while we are gone and I will see you Wednesday baby girl." Jon said as he kissed her on the lips again. Joe looking just as confused as Addie felt when it happened.

"Bye sweetheart I will talk to you soon." Joe said as the guys walked off.

Addie couldn't have ran back into her door fast enough after that kiss falling down to a fetal position crying because Jon always knew how to make her feel so confused and be filled with so many emotions. As much as she has tried to deny it for so long she still loved this man more than anything in the world but her head was overriding her heart. She turned back on the movie and it went to her favorite part that seemed very fitting at this moment.

_I hate the way you talk to me  
And the way you cut your hair  
I hate the way you drive my car  
I hate it when you stare_

I hate your big dumb combat boots  
And the way you read my mind  
I hate you so much that it makes me sick  
It even makes me rhyme

I hate the way you're always right  
I hate it when you lie  
I hate it when you make me laugh  
Even worse when you make me cry

I hate the way you're not around  
And the fact that you didn't call  
But mostly I hate the way I don't hate you  
Not even close, not even a little bit, not even at all

That poem described her feelings for Jon more than words she could ever try to express. Right after that poem was over her phone went off and she sighed when she saw it was her big brother calling her.

"Hey punk how is it going big bro?"

"Hey bunny it is going good wanted to see how my sister did at nxt tapings."

"It was good they have me in a storyline with the shield against graves and everyone they take out plus I am doing a female version of the shield with Tara Bessey. So that is pretty fun."

"Oh you are working with the shield is that awkward working with Jon given your past history?"

"It is actually really good it was worse being told having to deal with matt again and Colby has been a douche but that is nothing new with his ass. If I ask you a question can you be totally honest with me?"

"Yes of course I will be honest with you bunny."

"Do you think that matt was telling me the truth about Jon cheating on me when he came to FCW?"

"Honestly knowing the fact that matt was upset you only dated 2 months and then you got with Jon and seeing how Jon interacts with the women in this company I think matt is lying to you because let's face it we both know the man is in love with you."

"I know I just worry that I will be making a great mistake if I just take Jon back so quickly."

All of a sudden Phil went silent he doesn't want to inform his sister how when he first visited FCW and had the match with Jon that he talked him into doing a lie detector test about the whole incident and it showed he was actually telling the truth that he never got with that woman. But he worried that if he told her that in the emotional confused state she is in right now he will think he is trying to meddle in her relationship with the one man she loves.

"Maybe it is time that you hear Jon's side of what really happened that night Caitlyn because I know that will help you to better understand that he still loves you."

"Yeah right no he doesn't because if he did he would be trying a lot harder."

"Caitlyn hasn't he been writing you and trying to go through everyone to get ahold of you since he left for Florida and you went and changed your number on him?"

"Stop calling me Caitlyn you know I hate my first name but so what probably to gloat that he was free of me after everything with Thomas."

"You stop that right now I know the man still loves you Addison because you are still the screensaver and wallpaper on his phone and laptop. He kept up with your career even after he left the Indies because he still wants you just as much as you want him."

Just as he said that Jon walks into his dressing room to talk with him about the woman on the phone.

"Your right Phil I do love Jonathan Good but I am also scared of the Jon Moxley that was a womanizer that had hurt me before in the past."

"Jon Moxley changed the day you walked into his life and Jonathan Good was able to show you the real man he was. I will talk to you later sissy someone is here to see me."

"Okay love you punky bear."

"Love you too bunny bear."

Jon couldn't help but overhear the conversation between them and feel a little guilty that she is still scared of the man whore he was back in the day. He admits he made a lot of mistakes in the past but that changed the day she choose to be with him and he wishes she would see that.

"Hey man how is it going?" Punk finally spoke breaking him of his thoughts.

"Yeah things are going good you ready for the house show tonight champ?"

"As ready as I'll ever be but I heard about Addie working with you guys down in nxt that had to be crazy."

'Actually I was going to ask if we could talk about that before raw like get some food in catering together or something."

"Yeah sure no problem man that sounds good. Just know I am trying my hardest to get her to at least talk it out with you because you both need it."

"I know and I heard her say she is scared. I think my past is an excuse I think it is because we both blame ourselves for Thomas dying during birth."

"That wouldn't surprise me dude but I better get ready and you should as well we will talk later."

"Yep see ya later punk"

All of a sudden Jon's phone goes off with a text message from Addie.

**Hi blue eyes have a great match and text me later.** – Addie

Jon smiled and quickly wrote her back

**Hi hazel eyes thanks and I will as long as we can talk about anything. That is if you're up for it. –**Jon

**Sure we can as long as you mind taking things slow with me. **–Addie

**20 questions okay with you? **– Jon

**Yes that is fine you can go first.** –Addie

**Do you still love me?** – Jon

…. –Addie

Jon had to go put his phone in his bag to get ready to go out for his match before he got Addie's message.

**Yes I do Jonathan. Do you still love and want to be with me? –**Addie


	8. do you still love me

Jon's pov

I got back from the match and jumped in the shower then I noticed my phone blinking with a text hoping it was from my Beth. Yes I call Addie the nickname Beth because she has talked about when she ever got the chance to she was changing her name to Addison Elisabeth Good.

_Beth, I hear you callin'  
But I can't come home right now  
Me and the boys are playin'  
And we just can't find the sound_

I know exactly how I am going to answer her question because I have never stopped loving this woman.

**Now and forever until my dying day.** –Jon

She has been the only one for me since the day we met and I couldn't have ever imagined life without her. It didn't ever matter to me that her brother was cm punk because that is just who he is.

_Just a few more hours  
And I'll be right home to you  
I think I hear them callin'  
Oh, Beth what can I do  
Beth what can I do_

We get to raw and I go to meet her brother in catering like we agreed to and there was a few things I felt was time to learn and for my brother in law to know. As we sat down at a table I quickly asked the one question that plagued me.

"Hey Phil how come you never once told me about Addie signing with the WWE?"

"Honestly because I didn't even know till she was moving to Florida. She sent me a text telling me she was going to nxt and she would call me when she landed in her new home. I went to hunter asking when they did that and found they signed her two months ago without anyone telling me."

"Yeah when we had that meeting with her about the fact she will work with us on nxt then go after matt I know that part was very hard for her giving their history."

"What that after two months of dating she broke up with him to date you after the feud you had with colt?"

"No man you don't know what all really happened with matt that caused her to leave him for me?"

"Nope she never told me anything about it."

"Matt got so angry with her one night because she had explained to him that although he was feeling like he was madly in love with her and proposed she told him she couldn't feel the same way as him and he went nuts on her and slapped her. She ran out of his house so fast to Tara's and that was why she was done because he kept telling her that she could never do better than him."

"Well we both no he was proven wrong. I know that she still believes him but I much rather her be back with you than matt he never made her happy the way you do. Plus I think of you as a brother in law anyways."

Bryan Danielson aka Daniel Bryan walked up to our table at that moment and hang out with us.

"That's actually because Addie and I got married in 2010 before she got pregnant with Thomas we hadn't told you because she wanted to do a big wedding after he was born but you know how that went."

"How is bunny doing?" Bryan asked.

"Pretty good actually she had a little fight with Colby during the tapings which I don't even understand why he was such an ass to her. I mean were really good friends but for some reason he hates her."

"Oh yeah that is a whole story behind that. Bryan you understand it better than I do." Punk said.

"When we were all working for ROH this was right around the time he was doing the whole thing with jimmy. He had just started to date Leighla. And never told Tara because as you know they went out for a while. Well he accuses Addie of telling his girlfriend all this crap about him and the cyber fights with jimmy which actually jimmy was the one who did all of it but he knew she was Tara's best friend and hated him so he blames her."

"That is just stupid as hell but sounds like Colby sadly. So punk did you get invited to coming to the house Wednesday also?"

"Yes actually what's wrong about it?"

"I had asked Addie for just us to hang out that night and she decided everyone else had to be there too. I just feel like how can I show her I still care and want to be with her if she doesn't give me that chance?"

"Understandable man but remember she has been through a lot these past 2 years. Everything came crumbling down in 2010 we are about to finish 2012 and go into 2013 she is going to be hesitant with everything. Plus besides working the shows she never did anything with anyone for the past year so her inviting people over besides you is a really big deal."

"Yeah you make a lot of sense alright I will talk to you guys later I have to get ready for tonight."

I walk back to the locker room and see Joe on the phone thinking he is probably on the phone with his fiancé. So he just sits back and relaxes.

"That is good to hear Addie yeah I bet with everything you must be exhausted."

I perk up he is talking with Addie and she seems to be really sad. I check my phone to see if she ever text me back today after my answer to her before we left to travel to the city for raw and I notice I have 3 messages.

**Aww that is so sweet you remember the lyrics to the song mox.**

**Hope you got at least some sleep there blue eyes hate to see you pass out during the show.**

**I hope you really mean it because I don't know if I can keep this game going.-**Addie

_You say you feel so empty  
That our house just ain't a home  
And I'm always somewhere else  
And you're always there alone_

"Yes Addie you know we will knock them dead in the match were the shield girl. Yes I promise I will be there on Wednesday. Jon is sitting here he just got back from eating. Yes I will let him know to text you sweetheart talk to you later."

Joe hangs up with her just as I sent her my text.

**I know what many have told you but I would never lie to you Addison you are my wife and the light in my life.**-Jon

**Have a great match tonight mox I will be watching and rooting for you.-Addie**

**Oh yeah what are you wearing then?-Jon**

She sends me a picture of her in my old moxley shirt and some shorts and I can't help but smile because she use to always dress like that whenever she went with me to the shows.

**Damn I forgot how sexy you look in my shirt baby.-Jon**

**You're such a goof mox and thanks for saying that although I probably look like none of the girls you have seen lately.-Addie**

**No woman in my life but you sexy mama.-Jon**

**Aww you're the sexy one Jon.-Addie**

**Well sexy mama I have go get ready for my match. Continue our game when I get back.-Jon**

**Sure blue eyes I am down for that.-Addie**

"Hey man what are you up to?" Joe asked.

"Talking to Addie on the phone and just trying to get her to open up to me slowly."

"You really want to try and get back together don't you."

"Dude I hate the loneliness I have without her by side."

"I know she loves you too but is just really scared. I keep telling her to take the shot on you and trust her heart so we shall see what happens."

"I hope it is sooner rather than later I know Addie still loves me and I know she is scared because after everything with our son it messed her up but I am hurting too because I didn't just lose him I also lost her in the process."

"Let's go get ready for our match man."

_Just a few more hours  
And I'll be right home to you  
I think I hear them callin'  
Oh, Beth what can I do  
Beth what can I do_

After a grueling match and another drive to the next city for the smackdown tapings I never once stopped texting Addie and then when I got to our hotel she called me and we talked all night. Same thing happened after smackdown it felt so great to feel that close to her again. We kept with our 20 questions and just had fun talking with each other. It reminded me of the times when we first started dating her and I could hardly ever sleep at night but listening to the others voice was the help that was needed. I don't know what I have to do during that dinner but somehow I will get my wife back even if we have to start from the beginning and work our way up. Addie will always be worth it to me.

_Beth, I know you're lonely  
And I hope you'll be alright  
'Cause me and the boys will be playin'  
All night_


	9. Jon and addie hang out

Jon woke up after getting home a little after 4am from filming smackdown that week. He went and quickly showered as he decided to go shopping for a present for Addie. During the taping yesterday he had asked Joe's help to find a special birthstone necklace for her with their son's birthstone on it. Plus he figured if he did that in enough time he could also go pick up breakfast for the two of them and see if he could help her cook dinner for everyone this way they could really talk. As he pulled back into the apartments they live in he couldn't help but laugh that even at 10am when he knocked on Addie's door she was still asleep just like she always was. Both of them would always sleep in and neither were morning people.

"Good morning bunny I figured I could help you make the dinner tonight and don't worry I was smart and grabbed us breakfast and coffee. I know how grumpy you are without it."

"Asshole…. Come in I guess and sure I don't mind it will be a lot so of course I will need help."

Addie took the coffee from him and was shocked by the first sip he remembered how she always took her coffee. He opened the bag of food and set it down on the coffee table for her making sure he had her burrito with lots of salsa and hot sauce because she doesn't really care for eggs. And that her two hash browns were also there for her. Even with being apart for a year he had asked Tara before he left his place and smiled when he found out her order was still the same because that was just how Addie was she liked some food and no one can tell her any different.

"So how was the taping of smackdown for you boys?"  
"It was pretty good showed up after they started to try and do a lie detector test on your brother about working with us. You know the usual we have our first match at TLC."

"Oh that will be awesome to watch. I know hunter wants me to go to that and see how everything is ran."

"Oh that will be great for you to be there."

"Yes I know since they are going to give me my first solo match on nxt on the taping."

"Against who?"

"Summer Rae because she is still crying about me attacking her."

"She is just bratty like most of the girls here are. You are taking the spotlight away since you can actually do something besides be arm candy."

"You're such a dork Jonathan."

"Yes I know by the way I wanted to give you something really special because I know his birthday was a week ago."

He hands her the red velvet box and she looks at him like he grew two heads. After taking it from him she slowly opened it to reveal a beautiful necklace with a T on it and in the middle of the T was a citrine birthstone for their son. She started to tear up because it was the best gift anyone could ever give her.

"Oh my god mox this is so amazing thank you so much."

"How crazy is it that we should be having a 2 year old here with us running around giving us both heart attacks?"

"Right when it hit November 30th I couldn't help but think if he had made it what we would have been doing that day and how our lives would have been so hectic trying to get the party together in the middle of what we do."

"So what are we making for dinner bunny?"

"Carne asada fries you know me I wanted to make something I love more than anything in the entire world."

They go into the kitchen where Addie has everything laid out to get started and start making the salsa and guacamole that she always had with it. Then she went and started to pick up the house to clean up while Jon went to her table and started to clean it so they can get it set.

After getting the living room done she finally showed him around her apartment. The last spot being her bedroom and when they walked in there his eyes went straight to the little brown box that held their sons ashes on her bedside table. And he looked up to see the photos the hospital took of him for them hanging up and he instantly for the first time in a long time started to cry. He went to her bed because his legs gave out on him and he finally allowed himself to do what he held back on for over 2 years. Always trying to be strong for her and be there for her. What about him? No one was willing to be there to be strong for him. Addie instantly walks over to him and they just lay on the bed holding each other crying in each other's arms. It was the one place both were always meant to be but both being so stubborn to fight to keep it in the first place.

"I miss him every single day and wonder what our lives with him would have been like and if we would have been together when I got the contract to go to FCW."

"I sometimes felt like you never cared about it and that you blamed me for losing him because I was a terrible person who couldn't even keep her son alive when in the middle of labor."

"Baby stop thinking like that. It was a freak accident that no one could control. I honestly blamed myself as well because of all the trouble it all caused us and neither one of could really talk because I tried so much to be strong and help you so I didn't focus on me which was selfish of me."

Addie grabs his face and gives him a kiss on the lips and both groan at the instant spark between them running through both of their bodies. As she starts to take things even further of their kiss he pulls away and looks her in the eyes.

"Jon will you finally tell me what really happened that night when you came to fcw?"

They sit up and he holds her hand as he explains what really happened to him that night. That he was at the restaurant they all went to when he got to fcw matt had been a dick to him throughout the whole night and kept pissing off everyone with trying to see if he could one up Jon. That Jon drank a couple of beers with joe and windham and a few other of the guys then matt walked away and was talking to this blonde chick and all of a sudden 5 minutes later the girl is trying to be all over Jon. Trying to sit in his lap and he keeps telling her to leave him alone he has a wife back home. And the other guys were trying to get her to leave she starts grabbing him and he pushed her away. She tells him that matt told her to come over here and to try and take him back to her place because he is too shy to ask her to sleep with him. And that was when he noticed that matt was on the phone and had taken photos of this. Then he calls someone and then all of a sudden Jon gets a call from his friends telling him to leave Addie the hell alone and to never call her again. How much that crushed him and no matter what anyone tried to do he didn't get with any woman because he wanted her and only her.

Addie starts crying again and explains to him. "matt sent me the photos and told me that you had just came back from having sex in the restroom of the place with that woman because you didn't want me anymore because I wasn't sexy anymore after everything with our son which I believed because before you left we hadn't in weeks. Then I remember we hadn't because I pushed you away after the doctor put us on the two month ban for it. And with the way I was already pushing you away I thought he had to be telling me the truth because of the fights we kept having before you left. I figured you were finally done. Why I never filed for the divorce is because I thought you would have and just didn't ever think about it. I know I still have doubts about things because of the way things ended but also knowing the way matt was with me and Joe telling me that it didn't happen I believe you babe."

Jon grabs her face and starts to kiss her again and after a little while the two of them start to make out after breaking it so both can get some air Jon looks her in the eyes and asks the question that has plagued him for a while since seeing her again.

"Can we if we take everything slow get back together again not just rush back into what we were before but start over for both our sakes and just be together again?"

"Yes I would love that."

Jon picks her up from the bed and spins her around in his arms while kissing her and she keeps giggling.

"Jon put me down so I can go shower."

"Okay you do that and I will go start the meat and fries and make us something quick for lunch."

"Okay thank you babe."

As he walks into the kitchen he starts to feel giddy that he has his girl back even if it is taking things slowly he is going to show her that she is everything to him and he only will ever want her.

**Author's Note: Happy birthday my sweet boy today you would have been 3 and i love you. this chapter was put up today to honor you.**


	10. Dinner and the truth

**Author's Note: As a huge thank you I want to give a shout out to ****nattiebroskette, Willow Edmond, divaschamp14 ****for their reviews and helping me with keeping this story along. I love when reading the reviews from everyone that reads this story and will always respond to you. It means a lot to me to know that people are liking this story. And to willow for being the 20****th**** review on this story thank you all.**

Addie gets out of the shower and for the first time in so long she had a true smile on her face. She is going to work hard on this relationship because she loves this man more than anything in the world. She starts getting ready and smiles when Jon walks into the room while Addie was standing at the mirror in her bra and panties and he was just amazed at how beautiful this woman was to him. Even when she felt terrible because of her weight or her body during the pregnancy. He walked up to her and put his arms around her waist and they both smiled at each other.

"You're the sexiest woman I have ever known."

"Stop trying to sweet talk me babe."

"Baby you know me better than anyone and know when I am being honest to you."

He gives her a kiss on her right shoulder then another on her neck. As she closes her eyes to enjoy the closeness of him again but also knowing that they have to get ready for everyone else and can't just rush back into sleeping together. No matter how much each other wants to do it. They need to take things slow and enjoy their relationship.

"Well I better get dressed and you better go get ready too because dinner should be done soon and they should be here soon."

Jon just nodded and walked out of the room as she grabbed the black skirt and red top she was going to wear for the dinner. Deciding against wearing makeup because she always hated that stuff.

Jon went over to his apartment and ran straight to his shower before Tara or Colin noticed he was there. He got out and got dressed before grabbing his phone and walking back over there. By the time he was back Addie was in the kitchen flipping the meat and fries. Listening to music just like she would when they lived together which made Jon smile and laugh as he watched her dance around the room. She really was a goofy girl but he loved when he just let loose. She turned around to see him watching her and started to blush being so embarrassed that he saw her do that.

"Hey don't stop dancing around just because I am here baby. I love watching you be in your element."

She gives him a big kiss on the lips. "You're the best can you get the meat and fries out everyone should be here any minute."

Right on cue the doorbell rang and Addie ran to the door while Jon pulled the food out and started to shred the meat so everyone can get some of it. Tara and Colin were the first ones over since they were just next door.

"Hey guys come on in and sit down we are just finishing up the food now."

"Let me guess bunny you made your favorite thing ever?" Tara asked.

"You know me all too well." Addie started laughing.

Addie went and joined Jon in the kitchen and grabbed some plates and cups for the dining room table. While Jon set the salsa and everything else out for everyone to make their plates. As the doorbell rang again this time Tara went and answered the door and screamed when she saw who was there. Addie came running to the living room where she saw Alex, his boyfriend, and Philip all standing there.

"Oh my god Alex you told me that you wouldn't be here at all what the hell." Addie said as she ran into his arms.

"Surprise bitch!"

"Hey bunny love the new place." Phil finally spoke as Addie went to hug him also.

"Thanks Phil it has been a work in progress but I know that one day I will probably move again when I am settled into everything."

"Speaking of things for people. Jon I got you a little gift because I know your birthday was a couple of days ago."

Alex hands him a bag with a bottle of Jack Daniels whiskey and then his boyfriend puts a thing of beer in Addie's fridge.

"Ha-ha nice thanks man you remembered."

Phil rolled his eyes about what Alex brought over then started to glare at him.

"Really Alex and what about the people who won't or don't want to drink that crap."

"Oh stop it Phil just because your straight edge doesn't mean everyone else would be."

"Phillip Jack and Alexander Mathew knock it the fuck off!" Addie screamed at them.

The doorbell rang again and Jon let Joe, his fiancé Galina, and their daughter Joelle into the house.

"Hey guy's dinner is actually done and yes Phil there is Pepsi in the fridge."

Everyone started to get their plates and drinks and went to the table. Jon sat next to Addie and kept making her blush throughout the dinner which everyone started to notice. Alex was the first one to say something about it.

"So what is going on with you two?" As he brings Jon and Addie another beer.

"We decided to get back together but to just go slow and if things heat up we won't stop it."

Everyone stars cheering for the two of them and doing a toast. As Jon gives Addie a kiss on the lips. "Shot of whiskey when they all leave my love?"

"I'd love that."

They all enjoyed dinner talking throughout the whole thing and just enjoying each other's company. Addie couldn't help but smile every time she saw Jon with Joe's daughter because it made her wonder what things would have been like with their son. And it also made her wonder if Jon would ever want to try again for another baby. As if sensing she was thinking of him Jon looked over to her and smiled. Then Alex came over to her and sat down.

"So have you two had sex again yet?"

"Wow Alex really?"

"Yes Addison really you know me."

Addie pushes Alex then sees some of their guest are getting ready to leave. So she goes and gives everyone hugs and thanks them all for coming over. She was going to ask Alex if he was going to stay over but he wanted to go to a hotel and give her privacy which she instantly knew what he meant by that and just laughed at him.

As everyone finally left Jon wrapped his arms around Addie and starts kissing her neck. She goes over and grabs the bottle of whiskey and she starts to chug it because it has been so long since she really did much of any drinking. Jon takes it from her and repeats her actions then starts to kiss her all over as they just swayed around with no music on just being one with each other. As they continue drinking the bottle and kissing each other all over slowly their clothes end up getting tossed everywhere. Addie was standing there in front of Jon in nothing but her bra and panties while Jon was in his boxer briefs both just staring at each other. Lust filling both of their eyes and they knew there was no going back now. Addie pushed Jon down on the couch and straddled his lap kissing him all over as his hands move from her hips to all over her body stopping when he gets to her bra and unclasps it and throwing it with the other clothes. He looks down and his tongue sticks out just like she has seen him do in the ring.

"You are so sexy babe and have the best tits for me and me only." He says as he starts needing them then Addie stands up and takes her panties off leaving her completely naked and helping Jon to do the same.

Jon lifts her up and carries her to the bed gently laying her down and slowly enters her which makes her gasp. "Holy shit baby I forgot how good you feel" Addie starts moaning because she also forgot how amazing Jon was when it came to their sex life. Throughout the entire night and throughout the entire house the two of them made love to each other until finally crashing back on the bed at 6am. Jon grabbed the blanket and put it over them as Addie laid her head on his chest completely in heaven. This is the place she was always meant to be in his arms and nothing will ever change that again. They both quickly fell asleep into a peaceful sleep that both had needed for so long.


	11. ready for a baby baby?

Ch 11

**One month later**

It was now the royal rumble and after that night and after a successful match at TLC Addie and Jon were closer than ever. She continued to have a great run on NXT and it was decided her and Tara were debuting tonight in the divas match.

To say both girls were nervous would be an understatement. It was time to show these girls deserve more than 5 minutes of a match. Both girls after meeting with the rest of the divas went to go eat. While walking into catering Addie couldn't help but smile when her brother and husband were sitting together at a table talking. She tried to sneak up behind Jon but he instantly turned around and hugged her to him and gave her a kiss.

"What would you like to eat baby?" Jon asked as he grabbed her a chair to sit in.

"You know me babe anything really but if they have crackers I really want those."

"Okay be right back."

Tara and Phil both looked at them and then started laughing. Addie just rolled her eyes at the both of them knowing they are around each other.

"Will you two stop being pains in the ass?"

"Hey I am losing my title tonight be nice to me okay." Phil gave her the sad look.

"Oh god I forgot about that sorry punky." Addie goes and gives him a huge hug as does Tara.

"Well we better go get ready because we are up soon love you bro." Addie said as her and Tara walked off to get ready.

_**Ladies and Gentlemen the following match is a divas battle royal for the divas title.**_

_**As all the divas enter the match and start fighting each other the arena all of a sudden goes black and the song Mz. Hyde starts blaring throughout the arena. As the lights come up showing two women in black cloaks standing in the middle of all the divas in the ring.**_

"_**What the hell is going on here king?" Michael Cole starts yelling as the two in cloaks start beating the crap out of all the divas and throwing each diva out of the ring until it was down to Kaitlyn and Eve Torres.**_

_**Then the two cloaked figures took off their cloaks to be revealed as Tara and Addie. Addie goes and spears Kaitlyn while Tara spears Eve. **_

"_**That is Tara Bessey and Addie from nxt. I knew after dominating all of the women in nxt it was only a matter of time they would show up here." King said.**_

_**Tara picks up Eve and does the twist of fate DDT on her then threw her out of the ring as she goes to the turnbuckle to watch Kaitlyn be destroyed by Addie. Addie grabs Kaitlyn by her hair and starts screaming at her "Welcome to the big girl world I just showed you how to do a spear right." Then Addie picks her up and does a vertical suplex powerbowb on Kaitlyn then throwing her out as her and Tara stand tall in the ring. **_

"_**Well you want to talk about making an impact no greater way of doing that then stopping a match all together." **_

"_**These girls are going to be a force to be reckoned with."**_

As Addie and Tara come backstage they are greeted by all the girls and everyone around telling them what a great job they did. As they walked back to the shield's locker room where they were staying Addie instantly ran to the restroom to go throw up for the 3rd time that day.

"Okay I was first thinking it was nerves causing you to be sick but then I remember you have been doing this off and on for a couple days what is going on Addie." Tara asks as she walks in the room to check on her.

"You remember the dinner a month ago when Jon and I got back together in more ways than one. Well now I am late and scared out of my mind of what this could possibly be."

"Addie if your pregnant that will be the best thing ever even if you have to put your career on hold I am sure Stephanie and Paul will do something for you because they like having you here."

"That is not what I am worried about Tara I am worried Jon will flip and not want the baby because we just got back together and our careers are just starting out here. And I doubt they will do something we just started this storyline and I am going to ruin it for everyone."

"No you're not Addie look I am going to go get Stephanie to come in here and talk to you okay then I need to go do something I will be back shortly." Tara gives Addie a hug and tells Stephanie the situation who runs into the room to talk to Addie. Ever since Phil started working in the company Addie and Stephanie have become really close and consider each other friends.

"Hey Addie I hear we might have something changing our storylines?"

"Yes I am so sorry Stephanie."

"No don't you dare sweetie let's go talk to one of the doctors who can actually administer a test for you it is something we inforce for all the divas and trust me if it is positive we will keep you around doing some managing and backstage work because you're a very hard worker Addie one of things I have respected about you."

As they go to the doctor's office in the arena Tara goes searching for Jon after asking Joe she went to the back door where all the superstars go out to smoke and sure enough he was standing right there.

"Hey mox got a minute to talk?"

"Sure what's up Tara?"

"Nothing much just was talking with Addie who is scared out of her mind about how you would feel if she became pregnant again."

"I would be excited if she was pregnant because I have always wanted a family with my wife. And I have a feeling that is probably what is going on now."

"Yeah Stephanie was getting her to go take the test."

"Well I can't be upset about it I mean we both kept having unprotected sex so we knew the risk we ran." Jon gives Tara a hug and leaves to go get ready for the shield segment. All of a sudden Tara's phone goes off with a text from Addie.

_Come meet me in the trainers or doctor's office. Waiting on the results._

As Addie and Tara sit in the room waiting Stephanie comes in to check on everything with the girls as they watch the screen with punk's match. Sad to see him lose his title the doctor walks in with the results.

"Well the results show that you are indeed pregnant about 5 weeks."

"Thank you doctor."

The girls hug Addie who is frozen full of fear. Stephanie turns to her.

"Tomorrow we will have something set up for you right now you go and relax."

Addie thanks her and goes to go walk around and clear her head before she has to face Jon and worry about his reaction. When she walks out of the door he is standing across from it waiting for her and asks what the results were.

"Positive I guess were going to have a baby."

He grabs her and spins her around in his arms as she starts crying.

"You're not mad at me?"

"Hell no baby I love you so much." They kept kissing each other and the Jon whispered to her.

"Happy anniversary Addison."

"Happy anniversary Jonathan."

"We will talk later I am going to go get it out there for your brother's match."

"Bye baby."

Addie went to go walk to the monitor to watch the match when she saw the guys do the segment and was sad to see her brother lose she went over to gorilla to meet him and hug me.

"Hey big brother I love you so much big brother and you're going to be an uncle again." She gives him a kiss on his cheek and walks away with Jon while Phil just processed what happened. They went to get their stuff and leave the arena just to be together and celebrate their anniversary.

**Author's note there is now a poll on my profile for everyone to vote on what jon and addie will have because i am stuck and would like your help. Thank you and please be a dear and leave a review.**


	12. jons pov

**Sorry this one was really short but I really wanted to give a little bit of time to Jon in the story and show how he feels and a little insight of him and Addie's life together.I hope everyone has a merry christmas and will try to get chapter 13 out soon.**

Ch_ 12_

_Jon's pov_

As Addie is in the meeting with the bosses I was walking around and thinking about the news we just received. I know I should be so happy but I am scared out of my mind about it ended badly again. I know I am not the greatest saint I have done some crazy and crappy stuff in my life that I never understood why Addie agreed to stay with me. I have been the worst son of a bitch to her and haven't been the most faithful in the past but she would always tell me just to never tell her. When we got married many expected me to cheat but I couldn't do it. Jon moxley was just who I played and he loved the skanks. But Jonathan Good was a one woman man even if she thought I was with old female managers like Trina or Reby during my Indies days. I know a lot of that was how hormonal emotions while pregnant with Thomas but I meant my vows to that woman when we married in January of 2010. I remember when I met her for the first time in 2007. I was shocked that this 17 year old girl was working in the Indies. She was staying close to drake younger and colt cabana. While we worked the shows. I was amazed at this young spit fire that had been wrestling since she was 14 and was able to accomplish finishing school two years early because she made a deal with punk that she would be allowed to wrestle if she did homeschooling. For such a young girl Addie was very smart and helped me more than once from ruining my life completely. Some would look at us and saw that the three year age difference had to be a big problem for us but we never saw it that way. For her I was the first of many things including the only man she slept with. Even when I was the most unfaithful guy she left me once to date matt which caused so many problems for us because he couldn't understand why she would stay friends with me. No one ever did that is why we have fought for years over our relationship and the love we have for one another. Punk finally accepted me a part of her life when she was having Thomas. And now we are to have another baby. I always thought I would never be a husband or a father till she came along. She got me clean off drugs and helped me to achieve my dream even when hers went on the back burner for years. Am I worried about if I will screw up again always but I know with Addie by my side this kid will be raised right because we both had shitty childhoods and wouldn't ever want our kids to struggle the way we did. Now it is just nine months of being the best husband I can be to her and making her life less stressful. I love that woman more than I care about my own life. She is the sally to my jack because no matter what came our way we fought through it together.


	13. Love always shines through

My phone starts going off and instantly me and Jon start groaning because we were being woken from our finally peaceful sleep. I grab the phone after some arguing from the man next to me and see it is Stephanie McMahon and quickly put it on speaker because it is probably for us both.

"Hello Stephanie."

"Hello I hope Ambrose is with you because I would hate to have to call his phone as well."

"Good morning Stephanie."

"Okay good I wanted to let you two know we need you two, the rest of the shield and Tara here for a meeting before the show."

"Okay that is good we will see you soon Stephanie."

"Thank you and just relax Addie you're not in trouble sweetheart."

"I will thank you Steph."

I end the call and turn over to look at Jon as he starts rubbing my belly again. It is scary being pregnant again but I know that together we can get through it. Speaking of this pregnancy I instantly ran to the bathroom and started puking up all the food I ate the night before. I am already hating this thing called morning sickness. Suddenly I feel someone by me rubbing my back as I feel like the ugliest thing in the world. Those blue eyes starting back at me with sadness as he hands me some water and crackers.

"Baby why don't you go lay back down and I will get you a bubble bath since we have a 2 hours before we have to leave." Jon said to me and all I could was nod.

I went into the room and picked up some of our clothes from last night and grabbed the dress I was going to wear tonight. As Jon walks back into the room and picks me up bridal style and carries me to the bubble bath waiting for me. He helps me down and helps me strip out of my pajamas and I instantly love that he used my favorite stress relief bubble bath.

"You just relax princess while I finish all the packing and getting us some breakfast. "

All I do is nod as he walks out the room feeling like the weight of the world is being lifted off my shoulders. I would be lying in saying I wasn't nervous for what the creative and bosses had in store for me now.

After a nice relaxing bath and Jon getting in a quick shower we dress and head off with the rest of our group to go to this meeting. We all head into the arena and notice very few are here yet so we go to the locker room to drop our bags off and head into the meeting. As we go in there standing there is Vince, Stephanie and Hunter.

"Welcome everyone we just wanted to say congrats to you dean and Addie. We were discussing everything about what direction we want to go now and Addison we recently just lost one of public relations workers and would love for you to fill the role since we know this is the field you studied in college."

"Yes I would love to do so I will be in charge of who with taking this job?"

"That is why we have these people here. They will be working with you not just behind the scenes but we want you to manage them as you and Tara join the shield."

"Thank you all so much I will so the best job I can in making sure to make you proud."

"Now on tonight the only idea we had was for you to announce the pregnancy is some way." Vince says to Addie.

"The shield is still attacking ryback and he is still trying to get at cm punk at times?"

"How about you tape me talking with punk about last night and saying how proud I am of my big brother. Then ryback as I am walking back to the locker room corners me and takes me somewhere holding me hostage hoping to get to punk and threatening to beat the crap out of me. Tara is nearby sees what happens and runs for the shield. They will be in the ring attacking cena and they see Tara screaming for them on the screen so dean runs backstage to see what is going on and Tara tells them to save me. And that ryback kidnapped me. The run throughout the arena but end up where they go to film their promos and there we are. And he threatens to shell shock me if they make another step and I scream not to hurt me or my unborn baby which distracts ryback enough for Seth to hit him from behind and dean to untie me and hold on to me."

"Will it be okay with you two to kiss on screen that was what we were also going to talk to you about is having a love angle with you two? That is if you two are up for it." Stephanie asks.

"Wouldn't save my princess without giving her a kiss." Dean says.

"Great now that is all settled let's get everything started and Addie I will talk to you later about setting your new job up."

"Okay thank you all and we will see you all during the show."

As they all head to the locker room to change Addie got out of her dress to put on black pants and a red top while waiting for Tara so they could go to hair and makeup. As they finally finish the girls get ready to be in place for their segment Addie just hopes ryback will go easy on her because Stephanie didn't want to tell him anything about the pregnancy till her time to say it. Well here goes nothing because they are ready for her to film.

**Addie walks up to Cm Punk  
"hey big brother you alright. I know last night was the worst night for you but you seem to be limping really bad right now."**

"**Hey sissy I will be okay got to get my knee taken care of and I will see you soon my love." He gives her and hug and kiss on the forehead.**

**As Addie is walking back to her locker room ryback shows up and corners her from moving.**

"**Can I help you?"**

"**Yes you little girl can I want to get back at your brother and his little group so what a better way than to take you away."**

**He grabs Addie as she starts kicking and screaming to get free from him and hits her in the gut to make her stop. As he walks away with her the camera pans to see Tara standing there after seeing the whole thing screaming.**

"**Someone find me the shield now!"**

**The shield were in the ring attacking John Cena when they saw what was happening on the screen and you see Dean Ambrose run backstage first with the others closely behind him. As soon as Tara sees him she runs to him.**

"**Dean you have to save Addie ryback kidnapped her."**

**The guys and Tara go running looking for where they could be when Dean looks to where they film their promos lately and instantly kicks the door in when he hears a woman's cries. Standing there next to a tied up Addie is ryback smirking at the boys. He picks addie up in his arms getting ready for the shell shock.**

"**Take another step and she shell shocked. Time for you boys to pay for what you took from me."**

"**Please no don't hurt me and my unborn baby please ryback you made your point but don't hurt an innocent pregnant woman."**

**The minute she says unborn baby everyone freezes and ryback slowly turns around to put her down as she lands on the ground Seth comes up from behind him and attacks him. Addie tries to move as far away as possible when Dean comes up to her and starts to untie her wrist. The minute she is free she jumps into his arms and keeps holding on to him for dear life.**

"**I know baby it's okay baby I am here and won't let you go anywhere." He gives her a kiss on the lips that she instantly kisses back. Then he puts her down and has her stand next to Tara as the boys take ryback out with the triple power bomb. Ending the segment of all five of them standing over him.**

After they finished their segments they are all getting ready to leave. Jon and Addie start talking about the house they just found in Vegas that all their stuff was being moved into so when they were free they were going to their new home. Addie notices that Tara's phone has kept going off all day and each time frustrating her to no end. All of a sudden she walks out the room and you can hear yelling so Dean and her go to see what is going on. As they walk out they see Colin had shown up and started yelling at Tara. Just as he was raising his hand to her Dean stepped in.

"What the fuck you think you're doing?"

"This is our business dude don't worry about it."

"No that woman is my family so I will worry about it."

Just then Addie grabs a crying Tara and brings her into the room. Trying to calm her down and figure out what is going on.

"Ever since they decided we were going to the main roster he has been fighting me because I don't have time for him ever. I was trying to tell him maybe we should end it when he did that."

"Tara you guys were living together and we moved out of Florida because we were both tired of being surrounded by developmental what are you going to do?"

"I have no clue."

Suddenly dean came in hearing the whole thing between the girls.

"Move in with us to Las Vegas Tara we have the room and would love to have you with us,"

"That sounds great actually thanks you guys."

The three settled into their home and enjoyed their success that is happening while gearing up for WrestleMania around the corner. Addie kept progressing in her pregnancy and was happy to see things going right in their lives. They were all happy and enjoying everything life had to offer them. Plus being with her two best friends made it that much better for her.


	14. Wrestlemania week

Ch 14

It is WrestleMania week and before Addie gets on the plane with Tara to go to where WrestleMania 29 is being held she first has to go to her obgyn appointment for her 4 month checkup. The boys already in jersey getting there last night after tapings but Stephanie arranged for the private jet to come get the girls because of everything else going on Addie couldn't miss this appointment. As she is sitting there with Tara they try to think of ways to plan on telling dean because this appointment is finding out the sex of their baby so they can finally get an idea on the baby shower and working on the nursery.

"We could do it of putting a package with a baby onesie in his suitcase and I will tell him you left him something in there." Tara says.

"That sounds like such a great idea. Man I am nervous hopefully the baby will let us see because I don't think I can wait any longer."

Just then the doctor walks in and smiles at the two girls.

"Well Addison are we ready to get started?"

"Yes" both girls say as Addie lays down on the bed.

Just then the monitor lights up and you see everything moving around and Addie's eyes widen as she notices two little figures moving around.

"Well looks like there was a little one hiding from us the last few times you have come in here."

"Doctor what do you mean?"

"Addie you're a twin yourself right?"

"Yes I have a twin brother why?"

"Because you're having twins of your own sweetie and since they are in position for me to see it one little boy and one little girl."

Addie starts crying because she knew they were prepared for one little baby but two is a whole new ball game. And luckily they got a big house but would this mean two nurseries or keeping the two in one for a while.

"Well I will see you soon sweetie you just relax and stay stress free. Tara I hope you make sure she does all of that."

"Yes dr I will."

Tara helps Addie get cleaned up and changed back into her maternity pants since she is starting show a bump and none of her pants fit anymore.

"Come on girlie let's get those gifts then grab our bags to meet the jet to go see your husband and tell him the news."

"Do you think he is going to be upset that it is twins?"

"Are you crazy Addie he is going to be so happy."

After many hours the girls finally reach the hotel and go to their room. The boys were downstairs eating and waiting for the girls to get in as they were with Roman and Seth's other half's. They drop their suitcases off and hide the present in Jon's backpack. Then changing to meet everyone downstairs. As they walked over to the table Jon jumped up and quickly hugged Addie as she giggled at him.

"Well hello to you sexy man."

"My princess is here."

They go over to the table and enjoy being with everyone as the girls all get to know each other. Jon keeps his hand on Addie's back rubbing it and just seeming to be in his own world. Addie knew that he would be waiting for her to tell him what the doctor said but also knew her plan had to go without a hitch.

"Hello everyone how are you all this evening?" Addie asks.

"Great and you mama bear?" Joe asks.

"I feel like I swallowed two watermelons and sad hardly anything is fitting anymore."

As the night goes on and Tara feeling uncomfortable more than once to leave the table when they got on to relationships and having to be around Seth and his girlfriend.

"Well everyone it has been fun but I am exhausted and am going to go up to the room. I will see you two up there soon." Tara says as she hugs Addie.

"Actually we should all be heading to bed because we have to get up early for media tomorrow and if you three aren't there I get in trouble." Addie says as she stands up and Tara walks off to the room.

"What's wrong with Tara? She was quiet and looked uncomfortable all night."

"She is just been through a lot these past couple of days and doesn't feel comfortable talking about relationships right now. Night everyone."

Jon and Addie stand up and leave to go to the room and go to bed ready for the crazy couple of days that are coming their way.

**The next morning**

Addie and Tara get up and get ready because before all the media starts the divas all wanted to get together for breakfast and meet the two newbies that just got hired. Addie was already nervous because it is to be a table of almost 20 girls together and being around large group so close together isn't Addie's ideal scene. As Dean gets out of the shower Addie runs to go get in and Tara sees him throw his backpack on the bed.

"Hey there is a surprise in there you might want to check it out." Tara says to him as she goes to get dressed herself.

Dean opens his bag and sees the gift wrapped up because Addie still wouldn't tell him last night before going to bed what she found out from the doctor. He slowly opens the package and sees a blue and pink onesie and wonders what is going on with that if she made it that he had to guess. Addie comes out dressed and ready to see everyone and gives him a kiss because he is meeting the guys for breakfast as well. The guys come to the room and see him as Addie and Tara go to walk out.

"Oh Mox if your confused things are always great in two." Tara says as they walk out.

"What does she mean?" Roman asks.

He looks down at the onesies in his hand and puts two and two together and faints as he says.

"Twins"

At the table with the rest of the girls they meet Eva Marie and Jojo the two newbies as they are all talking Addie already can't stand Eva for bitching about Jane wanting her to dye her hair blonde and doesn't think this girl is going to go far in this company with her attitude. But as her and Tara start talking to Jojo both of them feel a great connection with the 19 year old because both were young when they joined wrestling so they know the hardships she will have to face. As they are all talking about the men in the company the shield is seated at a table behind them.

"Wow dean is such a hottie it is amazing he is single." Eva Marie starts off as the rest of the girls look at her like she is nuts.

"Don't even think about it slut." Tara says already annoyed with this woman.

"What makes you think mox is single?" Addie asks.

"Tara how dare you call me a slut you don't know me. And who the hell is mox?"

"It's a wrestler thing of when you met them by which name they went by when you all met. We met Dean or Ambrose as you would call him as Jon Moxley in the indies. Just like I refer to Seth Rollins at times as Tyler Black because that is when I met him. "Addie explains.

"It is a respect thing amongst wrestlers to refer to them as the wrestling name based on when you met them in this business." Nikki explained.

"Oh but since I am not considered a wrestler I just get treated rudely?" Eva Marie says.

"No honey because you look and just by talking to you are giving on slutty vibes you get treated rudely. Want to make it here get off your high horse because you are nothing but a model that thought she can hack it here where many of us here paid our dues. You're still learning what us divas that have been here awhile already knew. "Tara says to Eva as they keep fighting Addie starts to put her head down and starts shaking feeling a panic attack that she had been trying to avoid getting ready to worse by the second.

Suddenly Dean comes over to the table and grabs ahold of Addie trying to calm her down knowing that this would be worse for the babies.

"Hey Dean I was wondering if you were free sometime if you can help me out with some training in the ring? And maybe we could get a bite to eat sometime too?" Eva says.

"What makes you think he would want anything to do with you skank?" Tara goes off getting pissed at the rudeness of this woman.

"Baby come on to the table with me and let's get you to relax okay my love." Dean says as he takes Addie over to his table with the boys and sits her in his lap.

"What is that about? Why did he just talk that cow over there with him?" Eva says as Tara throws her water in her face.

"That cow you referred to is his wife and mother of his unborn children! We were trying to tell you that he wasn't single because that is his private business not yours. And again I will repeat myself you want to stay here learn the meaning of shut your stupid ass mouth you piece of shit. Nattie please make sure this girl stays the hell away from us." Tara says as she grabs Addie's stuff and brings it over to the boys so they can all leave for media.

**Were here with the shield and I wanted to ask a question that has been on everyone's minds Dean.**

**Sure what's up?**

**What's really going on with you and Addie here we have noticed you two have been more loving towards each other than the other members in recent weeks.**

**Well you see that is real simple she is my vixen and queen that is all you need to know. **

As he says this the guys start laughing and the camera pans to Addie who starts blushing. Then gives dean a kiss on the lips. After many appearance throughout the week and gym visits getting ready they kept talking about the boys upcoming 6 man tag match as well as Tara's triple threat match for the divas title with Kaitlyn and Aj lee.

They all start to feel the nerves hit as they await the biggest day in this company. And try to be there to support one another. As Jon and Addie go out on a date just them before they have to do access while the hall of fame is going on.

"So twins babe?"

"Yes twin's mox one boy one girl. Are you excited?"

"Very I told you I always wanted one of each if we ever had kids."

"I love you so much. I actually cried to Tara you would be upset with me over it."

"Princess you know me better than that I am not that guy who is going to run away if that is what you think."

"You did when we found out about Thomas."

"That was years ago and I was scared out of my mind then am I scared now yes but we both are happy and stable now and have grown up a lot since then."

"True you're not the same man you were in 2010."

"Because I know that it is now 2013 and I want you for the rest of my life. Plus I got tired of playing the run away from my problems and sleep with the first woman that bats her eyes at me game."

"That's I love you cowboy."


	15. Wrestlemania

Ch 15

It is WrestleMania after missing the hall of fame because they had access at the same time the group were all walking around backstage waiting for the ring to set up so they could practice. For Addie seeing the ones she loved be a part of the showcase of the immortals was an amazing feeling but she was also blue to know she had to wait for her big moment. After meeting with the creative team on what they wanted her to do tonight she was walk back to the locker room when hunter asked her for a keep meeting. He saw how much amazing work she had been doing as a pr person and wanted to hand her more responsibilities so she was now going to also work as a road agent to get the divas voices heard for more matches. Plus any problems she was to deal with taking them to hunter. As they are talking mark and Jane come over to talk about Eva Marie defining orders and dying her hair a bright red. Addie instantly wants to gag. After they all finished talking and she talked a little with Joey Mercury who was in charge of the shield she walked back to the locker room and saw the boys and Tara sitting there. Instantly she starts busting up laughing.

"Okay what is so funny now bunny?" Tara asks.

"Eva Marie is in so much shit right now I doubt that bitch will last long here."

"Why wasn't she supposed to dye her hair blonde?"

"Yes and instead went a really bright red."

"Ewwww that is just wrong sorry but gross."

"Yes oh and I have news."

"What's going on babe?"

"You're not only looking at your pr person for media but the new road agent to the divas. And helping joey with you three."

"Awesome wait does that mean that all of us girls have to answer to you?"

"Yes and I am going to make one rookie learn the ropes around here."

As they finish getting ready and the pre-show is getting ready to start a crew member comes to tell Addie and Tara their up.

**Ladies and Gentlemen this is a triple threat match for the divas championship. First being accompanied by Addie residing in Las Vegas, Nevada its Tara Bessey. **

**As Kaitlyn and Aj lee get in the ring Tara instantly kicks Aj in the head and goes after the champ. And the two fighting back and forth as Addie joins the commentary team.**

"**What an honor we have the lovely Addie here with us during this match."**

"**Hello boys nice time were having watch Tara show why we are the dominate divas in this company not hag one and shorty over there."**

"**Wow Addie some strong words are you sure you can back it up."**

"**Cole trust me if I wasn't pregnant right now I would be destroying those girls with my best friend Tara."**

**The match kept getting heated and the fans were hooked in seeing these girls pull off moves they have seen in years. Just as it seemed that Kaitlyn and Aj were going to take out Tara Kaitlyn went to the apron and was suddenly pulled down by Addie smacking her face against the apron. Addie picked her up from the ground and threw her into the barricade hard so that Tara could take care of Aj. Just as Aj saw what happened to Kaitlyn she turned around and was met with a chick kick to the face knocking her out and Tara pinning her.**

"**1….2….3….ring the bell."**

"**And your winner and new divas champion Tara Bessey."**

**Addie gets in the ring with Tara as she is handed the title and both girls start to cry because both always wanted to achieve this dream and for their best friend to be there when it happened.**

After the match they went to the back and watched the boys match that was after Tara's. Both girls being so proud to see those boys win and Addie couldn't wait to see a shirtless Dean. Trying to keep her hormones in check so not to jump him in front of everyone.

As the guys came back and showered Dean kept trying to convince Addie to join him which made her laugh and tease him telling him, "trust me the boys don't want a show."

"Then please tonight?"

"If you behave yes." She gives him a kiss and pushes him to the showers.

After they all watch the end of the show and feel for punk for giving one the greatest matches with undertaker. And Addie can't wait to see what the future holds for everyone now. Because they are the hottest thing around now and she is one lucky girl to be a part of it.


	16. beautiful with you

**Adult content and language **

As Addie and Dean are getting ready for the raw after WrestleMania. Addie can't help but feel like a huge whale lately it seems every time she turns around her belly is getting bigger. Nothing but dresses and maternity clothes fit now and it makes her feel like her husband has found her so unattractive now. These twins are making her feel like everything that was sexy about her is now gone and he won't see the point in her anymore. She stares at herself in the mirror and starts to cry. As I am standing there dean walks out from his shower and tilts his head looking at me wondering why I am crying.

_I stare at the girl in the mirror  
T-shirt, torn up jeans, no beauty queen  
But the way that you see me  
You get underneath me  
And all my defenses just fall away  
Fall away_

"I feel like the biggest whale ever and I know you don't find me sexy anymore."

"Bullshit and you know it. You're the sexiest woman to me Addison you always have and I think it is time I remind you of this."

_I am beautiful with you  
Even in the darkest part of me  
I am beautiful with you  
Make it feel the way it's supposed to be  
You're here with me  
Just show me this and I'll believe  
I am beautiful with you_

He comes up to me and slowly starts to kiss my neck knowing that is one of my biggest weaknesses and makes sure to keep me in front of the mirror as he guides his hands over my body.

"I am going to take your clothes off slowly and show my love how sexy she is to me. And why she is sexy to me. Starting with this shirt it has to go so I can see the tits better." He starts to lift my shirt over my head and stares at me as I am standing there with my maternity bra on because it is the only one that feels comfortable.

"I love this body because you have the biggest tits I have seen that are actually real and not something you spent a whole bunch of money on. You're not the skinniest girl but even you know I can't stand that I want my woman with curves so I cannot feel like breaking her in half during sex." He tosses my bra behind him as he starts kneading my breast in his hands. Causing me to moan and tilt my head on his shoulder.

"You're so sexy and look at this amazing gift you're giving me." As he starts to rub my growing belly with our twins.

"Now you're still wearing too much clothes for my liking." As he starts to pull my pants and underwear off my body and helps me step out of them.

_I stand naked before you now  
No walls to hide behind  
So here am I, you see all of my scars  
Still here you are  
I bare my soul and I'm not afraid  
Not afraid_

"Look at me princess."

I turn to look at him as he lifts me and slowly lays me on the bed. And gives me a passionate kiss. I moan into it as he starts to move his hands down my body causing so goosebumps to form.

_I am beautiful with you  
Even in the darkest part of me  
I am beautiful with you  
Make it feel the way it's supposed to be  
You're here with me  
Just show me this and I'll believe  
I am beautiful with you_

"You don't think your sexy huh Addie?" I nod my head yes. He moves my hand below his towel and feel his hard cock and roll his head back as I start to move my hand up and down him knowing how much he loves it. "You make me so hard just being with you Addie if I could me would take you in the locker room with everyone there because all I care about is you baby."

"Now you have too many clothes on cowboy."

_I've been the strong one for so long  
But, I was wrong  
Doesn't make you weak cause you needed someone  
I'm not holding back and I know what I want_

_I am beautiful with you  
I am beautiful with you_

_You want me for myself  
Look at me at no one else  
I am beautiful with you (With you)_

He takes his towel off and starts to suck on my left breast starting and moves his other hand down to my clit and starts to rub my bundle of nerves as I start moaning even more as he works on my body the way he knows to drive me so crazy.

"Let me take care of you now sexy girl."

As he starts to move to the right breast and repeating the same action I am ready to lose my mind as the feeling becomes so much stronger and I realize how close I am with him doing his magic. Suddenly he stops playing with my breast and giving me kisses down my belly and all over and going even further and I know what he is going to do instantly and prepare for the new sensation he will be giving my body.

"Look at me princess!"

I look at him as his lust filled eyes stare back at me as his talented tongue flicks against me and I roll my head back moaning even louder not caring if anyone is around or not.

"Holy shit mox"

"So sweet baby you're the best ever with your sweet nectar and I can't wait to have more." His tongue keeps going as he keeps his attack on me and I can't hold back any longer with my orgasm. I start screaming his name out as he moans making my body feel the vibrations as he sucks up all of everything I have to offer him. Afterwards he smirks at me and moves up to set his cock right at my entrance as he enters me I am in heaven again as he takes his time with and I hear him groan.

"Fuck baby always so tight and wet for me."

"Only for you mox" I moan out as he starts to pick up the pace driving me crazy.

"Damn right princess this is my girl and only I get this wet kitten." He groans as I feel my orgasm right there and try to hold it off until he is ready as he starts pounding even harder. He picks me up and turns us over.

"Fuck princess ride your cowboy."

As I ride him hard and I can't help but lose it when he meets me with his own thrust.

"Let go now baby!"

"Mox holy shit."

"Fuck Addie." As we both are holding each other trying to let our bodies calm down he kisses me again and grabs my sweaty face to look at him.

"You're the most beautiful woman to me Addison never has sex been this amazing as it has been with you. I want no one but you baby understand that it is us now."

"I have always been beautiful with you cowboy."

_I am beautiful with you  
Even in the darkest part of me  
I am beautiful with you  
Make it feel the way it's supposed to be  
You're here with me  
Just show me this and I'll believe  
That I am beautiful with you_


	17. Gold and ambrose

Ch 17

**5 and ½ months pregnant**

It was the day of extreme rules and we were just told all the boys would be winning gold tonight and I couldn't be more proud of my boys. I would be only accompanying dean for his match for the United States title but I will be meeting him at ringside instead of walking down the steps with the boys. Vince and everyone felt that was for the best because over the past month and a half I have grown so much when it comes to my baby bump. Everyone was wanting to touch it and became so excited when we told them it was twins but now it has been a question of their names. But that is something we decided to hold off until my baby shower in a few weeks. Which I am really excited for because we get to do it with all of our friends and family. Speaking of funny events that have happened in our lives a few weeks ago Eva Marie decided to try and tell the hire ups she could dance so they were pairing her with fandango and that was the funniest site for myself, Tara and Naomi. We came to find out from Jojo because she was standing there getting some advice from us on what to do with her training and informed us about the secret fiancé Eva is now trying to hide which made me want to go off on the idiotic red head more because that man must be a saint to put up with her flirting with everyone in the company. But now we are getting ready for the show when Joey Mercury came to find me telling me that Stephanie had something for me.

"Hey Stephanie what's up?"

"Hey so we were thinking this upcoming week because we are going to do a 6 person tag but have you and dean on commentary."

"Okay that sounds like fun."

"Well we thought about since you two have been doing so great with this love angle if you two would admit to being married. We would like to start having you go by Addie Ambrose and can't do that without you two saying something."

"Sure sounds good to me. I know me and dean can figure something out."

"Okay and remember to stay out of the action tonight mama."

"I know thanks Steph."

As I walk out to the ring while they are cutting to a promo for the match between Dean and Kofi. I go over to where Justin Roberts usually sits while he is in the ring and wait as the shield's music hits.

**SERRIA**

**HOTEL **

**INDIA**

**ECHO**

**DELTA**

**SHIELD**

I can't help but smile as he stands up on the top of the stairs with the boys and then the boys walk back as he comes down. Then as he gets to the barricade I go over to him and give him a kiss before he gets in the ring. As we look each other in the eyes I mouth I love you to him and he shows me that dimpled smile that he knows is my weakness. And then as Kofi comes down dean points to the commentary table for me to sit where they have placed a seat next to jbl.

As I watch the match I can't help but be so proud of my hubby and all of his hard work finally he hits his headlock driver and gets the pin I jump up and try to get into the ring as the boys and Tara jump into the ring. After they all lifted him in the air he came over to me and gave me the biggest kiss as I start to cry because I know all his life he wanted to become a champion in the wwe. And to be here on this journey with him is amazing. After the other two boys win their championship we all head out to go to the next arena and I am instantly exhausted after we grabbed food.

"Sleep on my shoulder babe we will be there soon I hope." Dean says as he pulls me closer and instantly I am out as he wraps his arms around me. A couple hours later as if like clockwork I woke up having to pee as the twins are treating my bladder as their personal punching bag. I thought I would wake up still in the car but instead I am in a room and my husband is snoring softly beside me. Poor guy probably carried me up to the room again which makes me angry with myself but I know he would argue with me if I express it. He just loves us so much and worries about the three of us more than himself. After going back to sleep I am instantly pulled into him laying my head on his chest.

The next day at raw we all came out for the 6 person tag match for the new tag team champions and the divas champion Tara while dean and I go to the commentary to talk during the match. Since they only had one chair I am standing there asking them "so where do I sit?"

"Sit on my lap sexy wife."

"Fine I will hubby."

"We are joined by Addie and Dean Ambrose and what do you mean wife dean?" Cole asks.

"This is my wife Cole exactly what I mean."

"So you are actually Addie Ambrose now?" Jbl asks.

"Yes isn't that what my husband just said to you."

We continued to joke around with each other and flirt while we watch our friends dominate the match. At one point dean had to rub my belly because both babies decided to start kicking like crazy. As we saw roman spear jimmy uso and pick up the win we both cheered and took our headsets off to meet them all in the ring for all of us to put our fist together. And after we got back to the room I was able to go off and see my brother at the cafeteria but it seems he wasn't alone now as I see a spunky crazy chick being really cozy with him. As I come to the table they instantly pull apart.

"Oh please don't stop acting like a couple because baby sister is here."

"Hey bunny you know April."

"Yes hi April."

"Hi Addie."

"So I was wondering if I could bring her with me to the baby shower."

"Yeah if you come a little early so we all can talk. Oh and remember that Amy will be there."

I give him a hug and go to meet with my group so we can leave and I can finish planning my baby shower with Tara. It is going to be nice to have a party in honor of the twins soon.


	18. Baby shower

Ch 18

Tara and Jon got together while Addie was still asleep to work on the final plans for the baby shower. Because they wanted to show Addie she doesn't have to do everything in the pregnancy.

"Okay I know one color will have to be baby blue." Jon says.

"The other should be purple because I know how much Addie hates pink for baby girl."

"Very true that is what I love about her."

"That she despise anything girlie? Or her bullshiting attitude?"

They both started laughing knowing that with Addie what you see is what you get.

"I swear mox the best thing ever was when you finally got your head out of your ass and stopped breaking her heart with your constant using your dick and hooking up with the ring rats. I can't tell you how many times I wish Addie wouldn't have forgiven you for it and just left for good."

"I woke up when she broke up with me and Brian told me about her and Matt being together. I felt like I lost her for good at that moment."

"Well maybe you too were always meant to be then because look how that turned out."

"True. Okay so we have everything set and tomorrow everything will be set up while Addie is out shopping with Alex."

"Yes and everyone will be here to help set up everything."

"So the banner for the game of figuring out the twins names is done if you want to see it."

"You two finally agreed on the names?"

"Yeah that was the biggest problem we had." He laughs.

The next morning Addie woke up to see Jon sleeping peacefully and laughed when her phone starts going off making him growl in his sleep. This man hates it when people interrupt his day off to sleep.

"Hello baby brother how is it going?" Addie asks Alex as she answers the phone.

"Hey bunny I want to take you on a twin shopping day."

"For you or for my twins?"

"For the demon spawn growing inside you goof."

Addie just laughs at her weird twin brother. The one great thing about living in Vegas is being close again to each other.

"I'd love to and I will tell them you think they are demon spawn."

"Well mox is their dad. Okay I will see you in a bit."

After Addie left with her brother Alex. Jon quickly woke up and ran to get dressed so he could get the backyard ready for the party. As him and Tara finished putting everything together all the guest showed up with all their friends and family as well as co-workers. Tara was surprised to see Seth there but relieved when Brie explained they didn't invite Eva Marie.

As they all sit together and chat for a little bit Alex drives Addie back after looking into items for the nursery. She wanted to order some of it but Alex told her to wait for her husband to be with her.

"So do you think they are up to something?"

"Who Jon and Tara? Like what?"

"I have no clue but they have been acting fishy lately."

"Your letting your insecurity get to you again over what he did in the past."

As they drove into the driveway Phil was sitting outside waiting for his brother and sister to get there.

"Hey bunny I want to blindfold you as we walk into the house."

"Why?"

"Moxley asked us to." Alex shrugs.

After they blindfold her and walk her slowly through the house to the backyard. They see everyone light up seeing the woman of honor. As they take it off her eyes off everyone yells surprise to Addie who runs into the house crying. Jon chases after her.

"Baby what is wrong."

"Why did you do this?"

"Addison for once allow someone else to take care of you and these babies. I did it because I love you three and Tara helped me because you keep trying to do everything for everyone. Time for you to be spoiled by us."

"I love you so much moxley." they kiss as he helps her off the couch and back outside.

Addie thoroughly enjoyed the party and they had some great games one being the baby necklace game where you couldn't say baby or twins. Roman ended up winning that one. When they played the baby bingo that Jon ran Tara ended up winning. Now they were on the name and meaning guessing game.

"So this means we finally have names for them?" The divas asked.

"Yep we decided last week."

After everyone was trying to figure it out Addie was handed everyone's guesses to see who was the closest.

"So you ready to know them."

Tara pulls the banner that says welcome to the world Aiden Matthew Good and Lita Madaline Good.

Seth and Brie were the closest in the game. As Addie was opening the gifts they played the that's what she said game. As she makes a comment on the gift they have to write them down and could be used to describe what she probably said to the father when the babies were made.

"Wow that is so cute." as she saw the little girl outfits Nikki and cena got.

As she is going on she is going on Addie is seeing how long till Jon turns bright red.

As she opened the present from Punk and Aj of the pack and plays she was so excited.

"Oh my god yes you got the biggest one I have ever seen." As she says this Dean spills his drink all over Seth and falls over laughing.

After getting everything she was worried about on her list her husband took her hand to take her to his gift. As they walked into the house he took her to the room that they choose for the nursery and it was completely decorated in the blues and purple she wanted and he had the two cribs she looked into already set up she instantly started to cry again shocked he pulled this all off for her.

"I love you so much right now baby."

"I love three more than words can express."

After saying goodbye to all the guest and the other two taking all the gifts inside the nursery Addie went to sit on the couch. They soon joined her in the living room and Dean instantly went to message her feet for her.

"Wow mox you must be good at that because your wife is now asleep." Tara says as she sees Addie is out. Jon picks her up from the couch telling Tara goodnight and takes her to bed so they could sleep.

Addie wakes up as soon as he lays her in the bed. And smiles at him giving him a passionate kiss.

"Thank you sexy cowboy for this surprise today."

"Anything for you princess although soon I won't be calling you that."

"Who will be princess then?" Addie says giggling at him.

"Lita will be my love and you will be my queen."

"And Mr. Aiden the prince and you the king.

"Yes you know it baby. Now let's sleep."

They curl up together and fall into a deep sleep. Both ready for these babies to be born so they could hold them.


	19. Addie you're fired

Ch 19

8 months pregnant

Addie, Jon, and Tara had a couple of days off so for once the three of them got to hang out together at their Las Vegas home. They had come up with the plan of Jon finally using their new bbq and then them watching movies together and just enjoying each other's company before summerslam starts next week. Tara would be in a match for her title against Aj and Dean was fighting rvd for his us title on the preshow. Addie was very worried for her big brother because he would be fighting that idiot brock lesnar the man who loved to just hurt people instead of wrestle. The shield was also informed they would be starting a new storyline helping the authority and randy Orton after he cashes in on Daniel Bryan which will make Addie to refuse to go help them on raw and they fire her to send Addie on maternity leave. The doctor was able to allow her to work till then because it was closer to the goal they had for her. Many times with twins they were born early and sometimes via C-section but Addie made an agreement with her Dr that they will only resort to that if there was a problem. Addie wanted to give birth naturally and her dr wanted to give her that chance. As the two girls finished preparing the chicken for Jon they couldn't help but remember old things that have happened in their lives.

"Remember when we got our first apartment after you and Jon had the rough patch in Ohio as he was trying to get clean of coke and pills. You two kept trying to work through both of your demons together and Alex came to live with us."

"Yes and you were having a hard time because Colby would always pout because you two hardly had time for one another with you living there."

"I swear I don't know why I dated that douche."

"Because you were 18 and he was just so hot at the time."

As both girls start laughing about things and Jon brought in their dinner Addie was content and enjoyed the quiet the three had now before the house was filled with babies. They all enjoyed just being together.

The next couple of days were crazy as they had media and access with the fans. Jon at one point started to get annoyed because fans kept trying to ask to rub Addie's belly. Which the security had to get involved at one point because one man would not get the hint that when they said no they meant it. At one point because it was so hot they had to take Addie behind the signing area for a little while so she could cool down. As well as bring her some snacks. Once they were all finished working Addie and Jon left to go have lunch and walk along the beach together.

"So you ready for them to get here babe?" Addie asks Jon as they walk along the pier just enjoying the moments alone.

"Actually yes so I can finally hold them in my arms. Not just their lovely mother." He says as he gives her a kiss.

"It has been an interesting couple of months. Did you think this time last year we would be back together and having twins?"

"I figured this time last year I would be constantly worrying about divorce papers coming into my mailbox and me having to accept that I lost you forever. But I am glad we got back together and I love you more than life itself."

"Well let's get back to the hotel so we can get ready for the ppv."

It was time for the summerslam kick off show and Addie met Dean down ringside to be there for his us title match against rvd. It was a great back and forth match and when rob had the upper hand and almost won the match Addie Rob's leg from the bottom rope. Almost costing Dean the match for interfering. Finally after he started yelling at her to back off he hit Rob with dirty deeds and picks up the win. As Addie comes into the ring to raise his hand he shoves her hand away and leaves.

Later on in the show Addie comes out with Tara for her divas championship match against Aj. It was a great back and forth match towards the end of the match Addie threw Tara the belt to hit Aj with it instead Aj takes it when the ref wasn't looking and hits Tara and pins her 1…2….3. As Aj goes skipping off with the title and Tara comes over yelling at Addie. As the end of the shows draws near and Orton chases in on Bryan they ask the different wrestlers what they think and to Addie if the shield was to help him and triple h would Addie join them she says no because this Is terrible to do this to someone who earned it just because of someone's daddy.

The next night on raw Addie continued to piss off the shield and refused to work with the authority and help Orton be the supposed future of the wwe. During the shield's two matches she almost cost them the loss until Tara comes over and yells at her. When they go to do the celebration for Orton Addie just storms off. As she walks off the shield stand there in shock as Stephanie fires Addie for defining their requests. And Dean just looks away from Addie and raises Tara's arm as Stephanie praises her for showing what a real woman looks like.

When Rene catches up with Addie as she is seen crying leaving the building.

"Addie we just saw the authority fire you and your husband seeming to have made an allegiance to not only them but Tara Bessey any words on how you feel?"

"My husband can have Tara and whatever money hunter and Stephanie are giving them. He will be seeing divorce and custody papers from my lawyer if this is what he wants. Because Rene I have two innocent unborn babies coming soon to think about then a man who chooses someone who stabs their best friend in the back to get what she wants. Are we done here I need to go home."

That night Jon came in to the room after a shower and curled up next to Addie.

"I love you my wife never forget that and I love you Aiden and Lita."

"We love you cowboy."


	20. Lita Madaline and Aiden Matthew

Ch 20

Addie was sitting at home waiting on Tara and Alex to come back with their dinner. At 37 weeks she was just waiting for the twins to decide when they will be born. Jon was still on the road working the smackdown taping. Addie is sitting at her desk in the office waiting because Jon was going to try and video chat before he was going out. The familiar ringtone went off and Addie instantly smiled. As those blue eyes showed up on her phone she wanted nothing more than to hold him.

"Hey baby how are you?"

"Good just trying to relax while I wait for Tara and Alex to come back."

"I miss you baby girl and please try to relax I know it's hard since we really didn't get to celebrate your birthday with me working."

Today was September 11th and Addie's birthday was on the second because of how crazy Jon's schedule has been they weren't able to do anything for Addie. And in two days was Tara's birthday.

"It's okay it is only 24 no big deal."

"Hey none of that your birthday is important Addison just as much as Tara's is."

"Thanks babe sorry just feeling a little uncomfortable right now because the babies are feeling heavier."

"Go rest babe I have to get going anyways and hunter told me if you go into labor they will have the jet ready for us to get there."

"Thanks cowboy I hope they come soon I can't take it anymore."

As they ended the call the front door opens. And Addie hears Tara and Alex talking so she walks into the kitchen to meet them and help put stuff away. As Addie walks over to the fridge she starts feeling the pain that was low earlier become more intense. She starts screaming because it hurts so badly. Alex rushes over.

"Addie is it time?"

"Yes I am in labor and it hurts so badly right now."

"Okay let's go."

Tara and Alex rush her out the car with the bags they need for it and get her into Tara's car. As Alex drives Tara keeps trying to call Jon and tell him what is going on. After 10 minutes of trying and Alex driving fast they got to the hospital. Tara in between trying Jon called Addie's dr who was meeting them there. As they got Addie into the room and setting her up with her IV and everything Tara ran outside to get ahold of him again.

Tara's pov

I keep trying to get ahold of Jon and I am getting extremely frustrated with getting his voicemail.

"God damn it Jon answer the fucking phone. Jonathan she is in labor we need you here."

As I continue trying his phone and getting nowhere I call Phil's and the other guys phone only to get the same thing of their voicemails I am ready to lose my mind at this point. I am so pissed off and worried about Addie because I can hear her flipping out on Alex and the nurses. I tried to call hunters phone and it went to voicemail but when I finally called Stephanie I finally got an answer.

"Hello Tara how can I help you tonight?"

"I needed someone to get Jon because Addie is in labor right now."

"Oh my god okay I will go get them right now please keep me posted."

"Yes I will tell you guys but please get that man because she is losing her mind."

I ran back into the room and heard Addie yelling at her brother as he is telling her to breathe.

"'Really Alex I will cut your dick off just shut up!"

"Hey Addie it will be okay just relax."

"Tara I swear to god the next time they stick me with a needle I will get you."

"Shhh bunny just relax I know he will get here soon."

I really hope for all of our sakes he would get here because I can't do this with her. He is the calming of Addie. Me and her are very much ying and yang but he is the only one that when everything starts to get tough for her that can calm her to the point she won't make us worry about the babies and her blood pressure. All I can do is hope that Stephanie was able to find him.

Jon's pov

I got back from our match when Stephanie came running up to me.

"Whoa Steph where's the fire?"

"Addie is in labor I just talked to Phil and he grabbed his bags the boys are getting yours and we are giving you the jet to be there fast."

I instantly run and get my phone from Joe. I run outside where a car is waiting to take us straight to the jet. And I can't stop shaking worrying about Addie and if she is okay because I know this isn't easy without me there. I see on my phone that I had 30 missed calls from Tara and as I listen to the voicemails I can hear in one of Addie screaming and I know I need to hurry. I call Tara.

"Mox please tell me you are on your way?"

"Yes we just got into the plain we will be there soon."

"Hurry the fuck up before she kills us."

"See you guys soon."

As I get off the phone I go to the little shower area of the jet and jump in. After cleaning up and changing I can't wait to be with my wife. I want to hold her and my babies. As I go to sit down with the guys I look over at my brother in law and wonder how I got so lucky that after everything I put Addison through she still wanted to be with me.

"Hey punk why do you think after all those times I slept around and hurt Addison to the point of giving up she would take me back?"

"Because she always felt safe with you compared to Xavier and Matt when she tried to get over you by being with them. You were the only one that she could tell everything to and never judge her for it."

"She was always the one person that would tell me like it is and not feel sorry for it."

"That girl has always been in love with you. I remember going to go stay at my brother's house and hanging out with Addie all the time and she would tell me how she never understood it that she was always able to forgive you for everything." Joe says.

"Sometimes I swear I don't deserve that woman. But I remember the times like when I went to go meet my dad and talk with him she was there for me and sat beside me as I went through learning how to have a relationship with him and my mother."

Finally we get told we are about to land and that a car is waiting to race us to the hospital and I am instantly worried because I need to get to her and fast. I don't want her to have these twins without me. As soon as we landed I ran straight to the car. I ask the driver if he can rush because I can't miss my kids being born. Within 10 minutes we are there and Alex is there to take us to the room as we get closer I hear Addie screaming at Tara.

"I swear to god I will stab you if someone doesn't tell me where the fuck my husband is."

"I am right here princess no need to hurt people just relax and worry about our babies."

I come into the room and start holding Addie and as I start whispering things I know that will calm here and kiss her I see her finally starting to relax and look sleepy.

"Goes to sleep mama it's okay just rest for the strength to give birth."

As she fell asleep I went and talked with the dr who told me that she has only a matter of time till it is time and I went to talk to our family.

Addie's pov

After sleeping for two hours I wake up to the worse pain. As the nurse goes and checks out everything she tells me it is time and gets the Dr. Jon and Tara are by my side as the dr tells me that on the next contraction I am to start pushing. After going for 10 minutes right as it hit midnight I hear the cries and I just break down.

"It's a girl!"

"Lita is here baby she is so beautiful just like her mommy. My queen gave birth to my princess."

The nurse takes her to get cleaned off while I have to push again as the dr says she sees his head. After another 5 minutes we hear the cries again and they lay him on my chest. He opens his eyes and stares at me and instantly stops crying.

"Hey Aiden I love you baby boy."

I look and see they handed Jon our daughter and I smile seeing the love in his eyes as she is hooking him into her web for the rest of her life. And my family is finally complete. I wish we had Thomas with us but this is amazing. I love this babies and the man next to me as Tara helps everyone in to meet the new members. This is truly what life is about. And I can't wait to provide for these little babies and watch them grow up.


	21. Adjusting to twins

Ch 21

We had everyone come and meet the twins after we were all cleaned up. They were born on September 12th, 2013. Both weighed 5 lbs. 5 ounces which made my dr very happy that they were a great weight for us to take them home. Because we had to celebrate Tara's birthday the next day. They were all going to have a special dinner and just be with all their family. As his family was flying in to be there in the morning which made both of them happy because it had been awhile since they got to see his family. Addie was very happy to see Jon holding their twins especially their daughter and seeing his blue eyes light up and start to water already falling in love with lita. As she held Aiden she was in aww. He had looked exactly like his daddy with the dirty blonde hair and blue eyes. Lita looked more like her with her dark brown/black hair but like her brother had her daddy's blue eyes. We both we very much in love with them. Throughout the day we were visited by family and it was awesome to watch each person's reaction to the twins for the first time it made my heart melt watching grown men who wrestle day in and day out become mush around my babies. Jon and I got the twins down for a nap and met everyone outside to celebrate Tara for a while. I sat between my adopted mother and his mother.

"How are you holding up?" His mother Caryn asked me.

"I'm okay happy to have them both here and healthy."

"It will be an adjustment with two babies instead of one." My mom Carol said to me.

As we sat there with everyone talking Jon came over and brought me a plate of food which made everyone laugh at him for being so sweet to me. I was happy to see how tentative he was to me and when the twins started crying he was the first one to respond and take care of them not wanting me to get up as much as possible since I had just given birth. After hanging out with everyone and having cake for Tara with the twins constantly being passed around I turned to Jon telling him that while I put them down I was going to go to sleep myself. Both moms helped me with giving the babies their feeding then putting them to bed. After walking out the nursery towards the master bedroom to go to sleep I was stopped by Phil.

"So when was the last time you watched raw or smackdown bunny?"

"Last week I missed this week's why?"

"Because the way their doing this storyline between Tara and Jon is making people think it is real. They had to film a segment where they went to her hotel room."

"I trust them Phil you know that I doubt it will start becoming real."

"I know sissy I love you and get some rest."

As I went to sleep I couldn't help but start to worry about Jon because the dr before we left the hospital explained it would be two months before I could have sex again to let my body heal and I already had denied him the last 3 three weeks before the twins so he will go on 3 months I don't think he can truly handle that. I already feel like the most unattractive because I have all this extra weight still. And he is surrounded by all these skinny models and Tara all the time now. Maybe he will stray away because I know with these twins I will be constantly busy taking care of them. As I drifted off to sleep I enjoyed the quiet in my room for a while until 2am when I was awaken by Jon finally coming to bed.

"You reek of alcohol Jonathan what the hell."

"After you went to bed and many of our family left myself, Tara, and the guys drank to celebrate I don't see the big deal."

"Whatever."

Just as I said that we hear on the baby monitor Aiden crying. Jon just groans and tries to get up but I throw a pillow at him.

"No need drunk man obviously your drinks are more important as is your sleep."

Addie walked into the nursery and grabbed a crying Aiden.

"Shhh its okay buddy you just need a new diaper."

She changed his diaper than sat with him in the rocking chair to get him back to sleep. Just as I got him to go to sleep and laid him down about to go out of the room Lita started to cry. Hoping to calm her before she woke up her brother she went to change her as well but nothing worked soon both babies were crying. Because her hands were full trying to take care of Lita all of sudden the door to the nursery open with Jon walking in. He grabbed Aiden and tried to sooth him as I fed Lita. As I finished feeding her I looked at Jon and we switched off babies so I can fed Aiden. He just snuggled Lita and started to softly sing to her so she can get back to sleep. After finally getting them settled we quickly went to bed only to be waken every few hours from the twins. For a couple of days because Jon had to go to a house show we have been at each other's throats because neither one has gotten more than a few hours of sleep. The twins truly are the greatest tag team of just one crying then the next one starting. It had gotten to the point Tara left for on the road early because we couldn't stop fighting. It made me think when he was packing to leave for the airport how happy he must have been to get away from me and the twins.


	22. Could it really be over?

Ch 22

Two days later

Jon walked out after the arguing between them Addie instantly fell down and screamed. She couldn't remember what caused the fact that before he left she yelled at him that he doesn't love her. He just looks at her shaking his head. As he grabs his suitcases and goes to the living room to put them by the door. He walks into the nursery to give the twins one last kiss before walking out. He got his cases and left to the airport texting Joe.

"I don't know what is going on but I think now that the twins are here my marriage is starting to crumble."

"What happened?"

"We haven't stopped fighting and today she told me that I didn't love her anymore and is saying I am acting like I did when I cheated years ago."

"With who though?"

"Tara"

"You've got to be kidding me."

"Nope she has it in her mind that everything we are doing in the promos to perceive that we are sleeping together r their used is really happening."

"Besides her hormones why would she think that?"

"Because before the twins were born we hadn't…"

"Wow and how long does she have to take now?"

"Two months."

"So how long would it be?"

"Three months. S she feels like I'm going to stray."

"You're not that stupid."

"I know I love her more than anything and I made terrible mistakes in the past but I don't get why she would think I keep doing it."

"Because you always denied it until you got caught s she is afraid because it was more than twice while you two have been together."

"Well I will talk to you later getting on the plane now."

After my flight to where the house show was I was given my agenda by our new PR person until Addie comes back and instantly sighed because I was to room and travel with Tara to give that were together. I walk into the locker room and show roman the paperwork he just shakes his head.

"And this is going to make it worse with how she is feeling."

"You think we also start the overseas tour Wednesday so for two weeks I won't see her the twins."

"That's going to be rough and it doesn't get any easier."

**Monday **

Addie has been barely taking my calls all weekend and if she did it was to fight over fans tagging her on social media photos of me and Tara out traveling together. I got to the arena and went to the board to see what we were to do tonight when an agent brought me my script to go over with our stuff. The promo we have to do instantly annoys me because I know it is going to make my wife feel even worse. I go to our locker room and pull out the book I have been reading the past couple of days and go to the passage I have been reading since noticing it earlier in the week.

**Addie's journal-**

**After talking with Xavier I have noticed more and more all the interactions between Tara and Jonathan. It is definitely becoming more flirtatious than ever before and every night before the twins were born he would stay up with her instead spending time with me. They both are constantly n their phones and to quickly hide it or stop what they are doing when I came into the room. Every time I watch raw r smackdown and have to see them make out with each other it looks like there is lust for each other in their eyes. Part me wonders I there isn't more to it and I Jon even wants me. If I am just in the way what he really wants? He hasn't been as loving t me in a few weeks now that I wonder if he is stratifying his needs either her now. That I am only around t have his babies. What's going to happen when they are here because he gets t g out on the road with Tara while I get stuck here taking care our children. It just doesn't seem air but there is nothing I can do about it but make sure I don't get hurt again. Sometimes I wonder if Jon ever loved me at all with how many times he cheated on me.**

After reading the passage Jon just shacked his head and sighed. As he did Tara liked over at him.

"What's going on mox?"

"You might want to read this."

Alter Tara read the passage she liked over at me.

"Is this Addie's journal?"

"Yep."

"She thinks you and I are now fucking?'

"Apparently we have been for awhile is what Alex was told."

"But we have been talking about your plans to give her a proper wedding."

"I know. Which by the way the engagement ring I never was able to get her because we just skipped that part all together came in."

"Well that's what happens when you are in Vegas get drunk and think it is a great idea to get married."

"Yes I know considering we had just gotten back together the week before because she had just let matt."

"I remember Xavier being upset because she went and married you that ast without anyone knowing about it."

"Part of me wonders if he still hates that she choose to be with me over him."

"Yes he does he still loves her more than any of us could even fathom."

A producer knocks on the door to tell us it was time for our segment. Jon just turns to Tara and pleads.

"Don't go to the extreme with the attack on her."

"I know."


	23. My dirty little secret

Ch 23

**Sierra Hotel Indio Echo Delta Shield **

_As the four of them came down to the ring Dean made sure no one touched Tara. They all jump over the barricade and Dean grabbed Tara giving her a kiss on the lips to the loud boos of the fans when Tara grabbed the mic in his hand and started talking._

"_Tara: hiya handsome. I see that Addie hasn't been around for a while."_

"_Dean: Nope she is long gone and it is for the best."_

"_I bet she still hasn't lost all of that baby weight yet."_

"_As far as I know she hasn't since having those kids that I seriously don't even know if they are mine."_

"_Why be with that, when you can be with a real woman. I bet she doesn't satisfies you anymore. I know someone who could rock your world."_

"_Oh yeah she doesn't why I am filing for divorce and looking for something new."_

"_Just hit me up later tonight, ok? See us later stud." _

"_You got it. But tonight I am here to address my next opponent who like Addie is disposal. So whoever has the guts step up?" After saying that Tara grabs his face and they start making out with the fans going nuts and calling out Addie is going to kill you._

_Suddenly the screen started showing two little girls running around in the field and doing different things together with the words Tara and Addie over the years and pictures of them throughout then all of a sudden it started turning black and red saying danger with everything between Dean and Tara and suddenly the screen started to show the hell in a cell cage with the words Tara if you're a real woman step into the gates of hell with Addie if you really have the guts. At hell in a cell she is coming for you._

_Tara grabs the mic from Dean "You think I am afraid of you Addie? At hell in a cell I will show why I am the real woman and have always been better than you."_

They all get backstage and Jon tries calling Addie again but gets no answer. He starts to get frustrated when it goes off and he sees his sister calling him.

"Hey Laura what's up?"

"Not much I am calling to tell you I am in Vegas with the twins Addie got a phone call and had to leave to deal with something so she asked me to stay here while she ran to Chicago."

"Did she say what is going on?"

"No just that she was going to be gone two days gave me everything for the twins and then left. She also said she won't be answering the phone because she is going to be extremely busy with what it is."

"Okay thanks for watching them sis."

He hangs up the phone and gets annoyed trying to figure out what Addie Is playing here. He would go ask Phil if he knows anything but he wasn't here for the tapings.

**Addie's pov**

As I got to Phil's house with Alex I couldn't stop crying if it wasn't the stress of feeling like Jon doesn't want me it was our birth mother stalking us and trying to demand money from the three of us feeling like she was entitled to our earnings. She has been making death threats to harm Jon and the twins and I can't have that. Why I never told Jon is because I was ashamed and already upset over everything with him and Tara. Maybe there is nothing there but I won't know until I can deal with it on a clear mind. When we walked in the door I was greeted right away by Paul Heyman who has been there for us for years and been like a father to me.

"Hey bunny let's go outside and chat because I just got some news that you're not going to like."

"What could be worse than my so called mother and her actions?"

"It's about Ella." I instantly went out on the terrace with him.

"What's wrong with Ella?"

"Christina and Ella were in a car accident. Ella is fine she was safe in her booster seat but Christina didn't make it and I just got the phone call since you two from the beginning always had the agreement that tomorrow we need to go to the courts and file for the custody to come back to you."

"So you're telling me that my almost 5 year old daughter with Jon that I have kept from him all these years could be coming home to us?"

"Yes she could as long as you want her."

"Of course I want her Paul my biggest regret was never telling Jon the truth and giving her up but at the time I thought I was doing what was right because we weren't together and I didn't want Matt hurting her."

"I know so tomorrow after dealing with the restraining order on your guy's mom we are going to file to get her back."

"I can't wait."

**Tara's pov **

It was two days later and none of us have heard from Addie but I got ahold of their adopted mother and my mom who told me all about Christina's passing and what they knew about something going down with their birth mother. I felt terrible all though all this crap between the three of us is stupid I should be there for my sister. Jon should be there for his wife. And I don't know if I can keep the secret for long about Ella from him anymore. As we got to the arena in our first stop to the overseas tour I decided to talk with him about things.

Tara: Hey Mox! Can I talk to about something?

Jon: Sure Tara! You can talk to me about anything. You know this.

Tara: *laughs* Yes I do.

Jon: So, what's up?

Tara: Since we are overseas, I would like to room with my boyfriend.

*Jon chokes on his drink and starts to cough*

Tara: You ok Mox?

Jon: Yes. That last part caught me off guard. What do you mean boyfriend.

Tara: Well, you what had happened was, after Colby and I broke up, I started talking to Sami. He has really been there for me throughout this breakup. We started hanging out more and more, until one day he asked me out. Of course I said yes because I had the biggest crush on him since I first met him back in the Indies.

Jon: Wow! So, you and Sami are an item now?

Tara: Yes, we are and I am falling hard for him Mox. He's all I think about besides wrestling.

Jon: Well, I am happy for you guys. I know he will treat you right and give you the love you so deserve. Have you told Addie about you guys?

Tara: Not yet. I mean she knows I have a crush on him and that we have been hanging out a lot. Besides that, she doesn't know a thing about Sami and I. I was planning on telling her when we get back from the tour.

Jon: Good. You need to tell her because you know she will be pissed when she finds out that you got a new boyfriend without telling her.

Tara: I know Mox.

Jon: Well, I have to go get ready for my match tonight. I will see you later sis.

Tara: Good luck big brother and kick Sami's ass for me will ya?

Jon: I will give him the beating of a lifetime.

We go and hug and I accompany him to his match against Sami and Neville for his US championship of course Dean Wins the match and we decide afterwards to go out for a drink that night. While out drinking and joking around I let the secret slip.

"So Jon do you remember our friend Christina?"

"Yeah what about her?"

"Remember her daughter."

"Little Ella yeah I remember."

"She really isn't Christina's."

"What do you mean?"

"There is a reason Ella looks more like Addie with your blue eyes."

"What are you getting at?"

"She is your and Addie's daughter. After the first time you two had sex Addie got pregnant well she didn't know until after you had cheated on her again with the chick that you met at the bar that would hang out with you and your friends. She kept it hidden from everyone including Matt because she was about to start dating him at the time and decided to put her up for adoption well she decided to give Christina the baby since she would never be able to have kids."

"So you're telling me for 5 years I have had a daughter that I thought was a friend's kid?"

"Bingo."

After a crazy tour we finally made it home and the first thing that happened was Jon grabbed the rest of his clothes and left without a word to Addie he decided that after the lie she told he couldn't be there right now and wanted to stay at a hotel. Her and I got in touch and I finally told her about Sami which made her see that she was an idiot for acting the way she did but now she worried about if she will have a marriage left after today.


	24. author's note

Hey guys i am so sorry the two stories haven't been updated in awhile. As some of you knew i was pregnant and my pregnancy was high risk. Well i just had my baby on friday the 12th and hope to when not at the hospital with him to come back into the story and focus on getting the next chapters out please bare with me. Also a new story will be out soon all about tara written by tara herself so look out for that. Thank you everyone.


	25. Hell in a cell

Jon was still staying gone from the house. He only stopped by one time to see the kids and we ended up arguing because he was drunk off his ass. I was being told about how his drinking was getting out of control and it seems that he and the interviewer Rene young were getting cozy with one another. As for me I was was training for the biggest match with Tara. It was not only my first match back after having the twins but my first on the main roster. Ella had settled into our house very easily and I know that the whole situation upset Jon but at the time I thought it was for the best. Now if it is true he is screwing the blonde bimbo then I don't know if we can ever fix the problem with our marriage. My kids come first and I don't want them to go through any pain. As I get ready to head out for the desert to clear my head and workout my phone goes off.

"hey heyman what can I do for you? "

"hey sweetie I just got off the phone with your brother and we were discussing the new lawsuit against your biological mother. "

"yeah don't remind me of that bitch and the fact she is stalking my house trying to get money and see my kids. "

"Wow she has been going to far now. "

"yes why I filed the restraining order against her. You would think after everything they did to us as kids she would learn to leave us alone. "

"I know baby girl I know well I will let you go and when you get to hell in a cell bring those babies to me "

"I will thanks for everything Paul."

After getting off the phone Tara walks out of her room. Since she and I discussed what was happening with me and the state of her relationship with Sami everything has gotten better. We have been focused on the three kids and our match. She has been my rock as she always is.

"hey I am going to head out I will be back in a few hours. The twins are out and Ella is with Jon's sister while she is out here."

"okay stay safe we got everything here."

Going to workout was the only time I got to myself where I wasn't a crying mess. I was lost without Jon. I know that I hurt him so much and want so badly to fix it but if he decided being with someone else over our marriage is what he wants then I have to let him go. I used everything going wrong in my life at this moment as my motivation. It seems that the entire world is against me and I have to fight to stay alive. After two hours of finding peace I turned my phone back on and instantly want to puke. I have 13 missed calls from Xavier. Since the fight with Jon he has not left me alone nor gotten the hint that if we ended up divorced I don't want him. He was a great friend but I can't stand it when he can't let me go and try finding a woman who will love him.

It was the night of hell in a cell and Addie was nervous. It was her first night back after the twins. Her and Jon still weren't speaking to each other. As she was walking into the arena with her kids and brothers someone calls out to her. She turns around to meet two huge Samoan boys standing there. She instantly ran into Matt's arms as Joe laughs.

"hey big man good to see you."

"Baby girl look at you all grown up. You're gonna kill it tonight."

"thanks I hope so. This story line can only get better."

" hell yeah have you seen dumb ass?"

Addie looks down at Ella and shakes her head no.

"yes you were in the wrong for not telling him but he's being just as stupid"

tell that to my kids who blames herself

she hugged Joe and Matt and left to the locker room. Phil took the kids to his locker room awesome the corner Jon was making out with Renee "so they were hooking up" Addie thought. She dropped the papers off at Jon then he said he needed to sign throwing her wedding ring at his head "

screw the paperwork just wait for the one from my lawyer since you can't be a grown man on as usual enjoy your whore." she grabbed her stuff after Tara shoved Renee out of Addie's way. she slapped Jon and ran out of the room to go to Phil's.

"you really are a piece of shit Jon. you're so angry over the other situation that is finally getting fixed with paperwork and now you may lose all your kids and you deserve it." Tara says before she walks out. Renee grabs Jon with huge smile on her face.

"why are you so happy just made him lose his wife and kids?" Joe asks.

"we can officially be a couple Jon like you need any of them anyways." Jon reads over the paperwork that was custody paperwork for Ella good finally. he hands show the papers then he pushes Rene out the door.

"we won't be together now or ever I need to fight for what's right."

the boys get ready for their match in tears match against Addie. Colby and Joe help John with ideas on how to win his family back.

**She's a Killer Queen**  
**Gunpowder, gelatine**  
**Dynamite with a laser beam**  
**Guaranteed to blow your mind**  
**Anytime**

**Recommended at the price**  
**Insatiable an appetite**  
**Wanna try?**

_ Tara comes out when is the boys behind her as she holds Deans hand and give him a kiss on the lips before they get in the ring. "time to make history" She thought as the cage comes down. _

**We're running with the shadows of the night**  
**So baby take my hand, it'll be all right**  
**Surrender all your dreams to me tonight**  
**They'll come true in the end**

**You said, oh girl, it's a cold world**  
**When you keep it all to yourself**  
**I said, you can't hide on the inside**  
**All the pain you've ever felt**  
**Ransom my heart, but baby don't look back**  
**'Cause we got nobody else**

_stepping out into the light wearing a half black half red outfit as well as hair (while she was backstage she kept her hoodie on so no one knew)_

_ the fans went nuts when they saw the new Addie. Dean's mouth drops in his soon-to-be ex-wife looking amazing after just giving birth to twins a month ago and she gets in the ring._

_ the boys step up to her and specially Dean._

_"you think you can win me back please you're pathetic."_

_Dean screamed at her Addie turns her head sideways and grabs to kiss him but instead kicked him in the crotch._

_ laughing as the other two have to roll him out of the ring._

_"ladies and gentlemen the following matching is a diva's Hell in a Cell match first residing Las Vegas Nevada Tara Beasey._

_Her opponent from Chicago Illinois Addie."_

_ Tara quickly grabs Addie suplex and she lands on her feet. she waited for Tara to stand before kicking her in the face she screams out her "so this is the game we're going to play ok my turn" she grabs tara and throws her in the turnbuckle before running at her with a running knee._

_laughing at the boys as they hit the cage. she grabs her hair and started head butting her after the third head butt Tara reverses it and kick Addie in the stomach Addie._

_Tara__ then grabs her and suplexes her five times _

_"he's mine you can't have him anymore go back to your babies."_

_ Tara goes and hits The perilous plunge (her version of the DDT)on Addie and goes for the cover Addie kicks out at 2._

_ she gets up on the turnbuckle to do a moonsault she goes to land Addie moved out of the way. _

_Tara got to meet a spear from Addie. A__ddie goes for the cover but Tara kicks out at 2. _

_both girls are down when you hear the boys screaming for Tarato get up Addie was the first to her feet ta__ra following behind only to meet with the power bomb from Addie followed up with 10 German suplex. _

_A__ddie screams at her _

_"__welcome to my house bitch."_

_ after hitting each other back and forth Addie hits the Midnight Special on Tara._

_ followed by her submission Angel of Death(her version of the anaconda vice) Tara tapped out._

_"your winner by submission Addie"_

_ the boys run around to the door to try and stop Addie from getting out she pushes the door into Seth and Roman knocking them on their ass Dean comes after and she grabs him give some dirty deeds then kisses him for good measure_

_"told you were going to miss me." She laughs as she walks to the back Tara looking up the ramp crying._


	26. Hell in a cell part 2

Ch 25

Addie got to the back and was instantly taking into a hug by her big brother Phil. As everyone was clapping and cheering for her. She started balling in his arms as he whispered how proud he was of her. She couldn't believe that she and Tara's dream when they were 15 years old finally came true. All they ever wanted was to be the first women to step inside hell in a cell and show that women can do anything men can. After letting go of Phil she was attacked by Tara as the two laughed with each other.

"There is no one I wanted this dream to come true with then my sister who taught me to never give up fighting." Tara said.

"We did it and now there is no one who can stop us."

Remi walked over having been there to watch the girls and hugged them both proud to see how far they came from ring of honor fighting to even have a feud to here. And seeing how hard Addie worked to get back in the ring after a month from birth to twins is amazing. After getting congratulated by everyone including the shield everyone watched as Addie and Jon just stared at each other. Their friends wanted Jon to just step up to his wife and kiss her show her that she means the world to him but that would take time. As he went to give her a hug hunter came up to her.

"Addie we need you to change into the outfit we were discussing because his match is soon."

"Okay thanks hunter I just hope Ryan doesn't mess up the plan."

She walked away from Jon and ran to Phil's dressing room to get ready. She was going out to help him during his match against Ryan reeves (ryback) and Paul. The plan is for her to hit ryback knocking him out then help her brother fight heyman and keep axel out of the way. But she also worried because Ryan had a tendency to forget what was to be done and hurt people. All she could do was hope for the best.

Jon's pov

Addie up and walked off after hunter talked to her before I got the chance to tell her I was proud of her and just hold her again. Kissing Rene in front of her wasn't my best choice and felt like kissing a fish. With her I felt no spark with each kiss. Where with Addie I never want to stop when she kisses me. She truly is my drug and I am very much addicted but I fear the pain of not being told about Ella and the fact she kept her from me. Yes I wasn't in the greatest state but I would have done anything for that little girl. Maybe I should take Joe's advice and try to stop treating my baby girl like she is the cause of it all. I thought I was just hurting Addie like she hurt me. But I was hurting the 3 innocent people in the process. As I was walking to get ready for my match against Ettore (Big E) when my brother in law Alex walked up to me with the kids. Ella was afraid to come up to me and that hurt my heart that I did this to her.

"Hey man how much longer till your match."

"15 minutes want me to take them for a few?"

"At least Ella because she wants to eat but I have to lay the twins down for their nap. And Addie had to go get ready for our brothers match."

"Hey no problem they are my kids I don't mind it. Ella sweetie do you want to come with daddy." She shook her head no and hid more.

"Daddy makes mommy upset and it's cus of me."

"Oh sweetie come here." I crotched down and opened my arms up for her, "It isn't because of you baby girl mommy and daddy love you very much. We just have adult issues to work out. I will never blame you for that baby."

"Really?"

"Yes really."

She smiled and ran into my arms while screaming daddy. Alex smiled at us then left to go but the twins down. I picked her up as she laid her head into my chest I walked to catering with her so that she could have something to eat. Joe came and met us and we joked around with her and played. Danielle (Summer Rae) came over to us.

"Wow Jon you can tell she looks like you."

"Yeah but has her mother's personality."

"That could be a terrible thing."

"Nope just means that she is going to be a tough girl to mess with. Why I fell in love." Ella just giggles at me and I feel at peace this is what I have been missing the past few weeks while drinking. After 10 minutes of us doing everything Remi walked up with Tara.

"Remi is going to take her to go into the dressing room so that we can go to your match."

"Okay I want you to be good okay. Daddy will come see you and your siblings after his match."

"Otay I love you."

"And I love you my sweet angel."

Addie's pov

I am sitting with the kids, my brothers, and Remi as we all watch Jon's match. The two guys were going head to head fighting for all they got. Especially in a match that was just thrown together during the pre-show. When it happened. Dean and Big E went to do a close line at the same time and big e hit dean so hard he busted open on his chin. Addie just gasped as she saw Ella get tears in her eyes seeing daddy hurt. She just looked over and held her watching him get that smirk on his face. Big E just unleashed moxley. The ref is trying to clean both men since they were both bleeding and he kept moving away with Tara even trying to help out the ref. Roman and Seth had just had their tag title match so they were just looking at each other like he was crazy. Finally he hit dirty deeds and scored the pinfall.

"Addie you going to go help them get him cleaned up?" Remi asked me.

"No I am going to go to hair and makeup so that I am ready Phil's match is next."

She gave the kids a kiss and walked to finish getting ready when she saw Jon standing nearby with the trainer. He looked up at her and smiled with a wink. She just shook her head and stayed out of everyone's way. She finished with the girls and walked to gorilla watching the match and waiting for her spot to come.

_Cm punk was fighting against Ryback trying to get to heyman who ran away and climbed to the top of the cage scared to get into the fight. As ryback went to try and shell shock punk suddenly the lights went out. You hear a woman laugh then a figure dressed in a black hooded cloak appeared in front of Curtis axel who was standing outside the ring with a kendo stick in their hand. As the crowd started to cheer watching the mystery person beat axel then was able to open the door since it never got locked and started to hit ryback as punk joined in. The mystery person grabbed a table while punk picked up ryback for the GTS. As he throw him the table he looked at the person and looked up at heyman laughing as the two climbed up to him with kendo sticks in their hands. When they got up there he started to beg for his life and kept asking who the person was. When the cloak came off and fans went nuts seeing Addie standing next to her brother as they beat heyman. Addie grabs him and does kiss from a rose (her version of the windows peak). Then punk carries him down the cage as Addie goes to the other side. Ryback had gotten up and was waiting for Addie as she came down. He grabs her by her hair lifting her up and throwing her straight into the cage. Then picking up her again and shell shocking her into the announce table. As punk picked up the win pinning heyman._

They both looked over at the refs trying to check on Addie because ryback was never supposed to do that. Punk was pissed and had to be held back and a stretcher had to be brought for her. Addie was knocked out from the impact of being thrown through the cage. As they all got backstage you see everyone running over to see what was going on. As Paul and Phil were yelling at Ryan for being so stupid. Phil went to go walk with Addie when out of nowhere Jon jumped Ryan beating the shit out of him telling him never again touch his wife. Everyone had to hold him back as Joe showed him that they were taking Addie. He heard his daughter crying seeing her mother being carried out and grabbed her from Tara. As Alex and Tara tried to calm the twins. They were all being told Addie was going to the hospital so Phil went with her as the rest were going to meet him there. All Jon kept hoping was that his wife the woman he loves more than life itself was going to be okay. Because if she wasn't he was going to kill Ryan for being so careless about not only a woman but the mother of his children.


	27. The glory of love

Ch 26

They get into the hospital with Jon leading the pack. Addie had gotten there 3 minutes before and so they had to go to the waiting room to wait on the dr to give them any news. As they get to the nurses station Jon instantly wants to bunch the woman there because she won't tell him anything on his wife. He had asked Alex and his boyfriend to take the kids to his hotel room and wait to see what the news was. As they got to the sitting area Tara saw Phil who looked so broken over his baby sister getting hurt when she wasn't supposed to. Apparently Ryan felt that jumping the script made more sense than him looking weak against a woman.

"Hey any news?" Jon asked.

"No. Nothing you sure you want to even be here man she hates you so much right now."

"I know I fucked up royally but I want to fix it. I was so hurt by the constant accusing me then when the truth about Ella came out I just lost it."

"At least tell me that you never slept with Rene?"

"Not even being drunk as I was could make me sleep with Rene. She tried to but every time I just saw Addie's face and stopped it from even happening."

"Why hook up with her then Jon?" April asked.

"She was feeling the void that Addie left and I just wanted to see if moxley still lived but sadly that womanizing man is gone."

"Addie made you into a better man."

"From the minute we met she slowly was making me into a better man. It is because of her I got clean off of drugs it is because of her so many things happened."

"She is your soulmate man." Joe said.

"She is my everything. I plan to fight for her and my kids. I was an idiot and just wanted to feel single again but that isn't my life."

A little while later the dr came over. He told them that Addie is asleep she didn't have a concussion but did have some bruising. He was keeping her here for a few more hours just to make sure nothing happens. But she is asleep and only one of them could go see them. So they all picked Jon to see her. They need to be with each other. As Jon walked into the room he instantly was sad seeing his wife look so helpless surrounded by the machines. As he went to sit by her that was when he noticed how much she changed since they were last together. Her hair was different it was longer and she dyed it. She lost all the baby weight looking to be the best shape he had seen her in years. How he could think she was such a terrible bitch for everything she did to him was beyond him. She was protecting Ella because he wasn't ready to be a father back then, Hell with how he many times he cheated on Addie he wasn't ready to be in a relationship. He went grabbed her hand and could tell that the minute she woke up a panic attack would start and he had to pour his heart out before she pushed him away.

Addie I know things aren't perfect right now but I promise to work on us. I love you more than anything in the world. You and our kids are it for me. There is no one who has been able to see me at my weakest or know the story behind my family the way that you do. Everything about you teaches me to be better. You are hurt again by everything I put you through but princess I promise you that I will do everything in my power for us. It is time for us to move on from the past and keep moving forward. I know that you were wondering what Tara and I were up to and I think it is time for me to tell you. I have been planning to renew ours vows and give you the wedding you deserve. I love you Addie and besides our children's birth the best day ever was marrying you even though it wasn't planned. You are my soulmate princess wake up for me please. I know you may fight but I figured I would sing you something to show that I am being honest.

_**Tonight its clear **_

_**As were both lying here**_

_**There's so many things I wanna say**_

_**I will always love you **_

_**I will never leave you alone**_

_**Sometimes I just forget,**_

_**Say things I might regret**_

_**It breaks my heart to see you crying**_

_**I don't want to lose you**_

_**I could never make it alone**_

_**Cause I am the man who will fight for your honor **_

_**I'll be the hero **_

_**That you're dreaming of**_

_**Gonna live forever knowing together**_

_**That we did it all for the glory of love**_

_**You keep me standing tall **_

_**You help me through it all**_

_**I'm always strong when you're beside me**_

_**I have always needed you **_

_**I could never makes it alone…..**_

_**Cause I am the man who will fight for your honor **_

_**I'll be the hero **_

_**That you're dreaming of**_

_**Gonna live forever knowing together**_

_**That we did it all for the glory of love**_

_**It's like a knight in shining armor from a long time ago**_

_**Just in time I'll save the day**_

_**Take you to my castle far away…..**_

_**Cause I am the man who will fight for your honor **_

_**I'll be the hero **_

_**That you're dreaming of**_

_**Gonna live forever knowing together**_

_**That we did it all for the glory of love.**_

"Jonathan?" Addie asked as she woke up.

"Yes babe."

"Do you mean it?"

"Always Addison I love you."

"I love you Jonathan."


	28. Fighting till the end

Ch. 26

Addie got cleared from the hospital where everyone followed her there. While there she and Jon had a long talk about their marriage and she agreed to him coming home but he had to sleep in his office till they went to therapy together. After getting to the arena for the next night hunter came up to Addie and Tara.

"Hey just the two women I was looking for."

"What's up?"

"How would you to feel about joining the battle royal for the number one contender for the wwe title?"

"Sure we're in. Who's supposed to win?"

"Addie is."

"What?"

"Yep I figured it would go down between you too in makeup to look like men and Dean Tara after the reveal you get thrown out by Addie he tries to throw Addie but her ducks and throws him out instead."

The girls shake his hand and go get ready for the match. As it got down to the final four of ryback, Tara, Addie and dean they all go at it. Addie spearing ryback and throwing him over the top rope. As he flips out she takes the fake face off revealing herself and Tara. The fans start going nuts seeing two women in a man's battle royal. Tara and dean try to get Addie out but she pulls the rope sending Tara out. As dean tries to sneak up and push her over she kicks him in the groin then hitting the gts over the top rope as fans go nuts. A woman was going to be in the main event for the title. As she got backstage she got praise for her hard work. She will be fighting Orton and Daniel in a triple threat. After going back to the hotel she couldn't believe the way her life had changed up till now. She was fighting for the title and had three amazing children. Her relationship with their father was strained but they were working on it. She went in to see her oldest and smiled as she saw her snuggled next to Jon. He finally has stepped up for Ella and started to understand why Addie did what she did. He wasn't mature enough to be dad back then. But when it came to those kids he was a great father. She was scared about the future now with her going for something he has wanted for so long. Will it make things worse or better because they can fight each other? She went in to go take a shower when suddenly the door opened to the bathroom.

"Yes?"

"Hey."

Jon opens the curtain coming in with her and suddenly Addie felt very shy.

"Hey no trying to cover up for me Princess I have seen that body so many times and seen 3 of our 4 kids comes out of there."

"Okay and what makes you think you can see it now Jonathan?"

"Sorry I know I am rushing you but I just thought it would be easier if we showered together and tried to act as normal as possible."

"Fine whatever after this I'm getting ready for bed."

They finish the shower and every time Jon tried to Addie she would shove him away. To the point she got tired of it and got out of the shower to go get ready for bed because she was so angry at him.

"What did I do wrong?"

"Just give me time Jon because you hurt me worse than ever before."

"What do I have to do?"

"Therapy to fix our issues."

"Done. Now can I at least join you in bed?"

"As long as you stay on your side."

It will be a long road but it will be a start to fixing their marriage and family again.


	29. love remains the same

Ch 29

Jon and I finished moving in the last box of his clothes into the house. We choose to do this slowly and have therapy which starts tomorrow. We were trying to decide if he was going to be in the guest room across the hall or in our room. The kids were with my brother Alex and my mom so that we can get through the changes happening and so that I can also prepare for the biggest match of my career. I won the battle royal and am going to be in the main event the title between randy Orton and Daniel Bryan. I wasn't supposed to have a shot but hunter fooled Vince. Now I get to show that women are just as good as men in this business. Plus I am helping feud that has been starting between my brother Cm punk vs the shield. When I got told this plan I started to laugh so now I have my brother vs my husband. I canceled the divorce. I want my marriage to work and Jon is showing he does too. Since our agreement that happened he has been dedicated to all three kids. Especially to Anabella he took her out for a date before they left and they both had a lot of fun just getting to be around each other. He is feeling terrible that he wasn't there for her.

"Hey are you going to get that photo album out that your mom gave you of Ella's birth to now?" Jon asked.

"Yup give me a second it is in the closest."

I go into the closet and look through some boxes for the photo album when I find a velvet black box that looks to hold some sort of jewelry in it and try to figure out what that's about. I open it and find this beautiful black ring with a blue sapphire stone and a ring band with the same accents surrounding it.

"Omg this is so beautiful I wonder why this was in here."

"What's wrong princess?"

"Jon what's up with this ring?"

I show it to him and his eyes go wide. This really was starting to scare me.

"That was supposed to a surprise before I got my head up my ass."

"What are you talking about?"

"I guess now would good to explain and to give it to you.' He gets down on one knee. "Addie the reason Tara and I were getting so close was because I was having her help me plan to give you the wedding you deserved, I got that ring because I wanted to do a romantic diner where I give you the first ring because I never gave you an engagement ring since we just avoided all that and to replace that cheap ring that I bought you when we got married. You are the only one who has ever been through the ringer with me and was always there to show me good can come out of my life. You are everything to me and I never thought I deserved to have you so I did what I did. But fate kept bringing you back to me no matter how many times I would cheat. You have given me 4 amazing kids and because of you I am a better man and a father something until I met you I never knew I wanted in my life. Those kids are everything and I am sad that for one I was foolish to miss it for so long. You are my soulmate and the only woman who can get me out of my head. Please give me the honor of marrying me again and doing the wedding we should have had back then?"

"Jon you are the only man who I ever let into my walls. You don't judge me for my past and help me to be better. You are the one who gets me when I don't even get myself. When all I want to do is give up you are right there to show me it's ok. I thought when we lost Thomas that was it I would never see you again and put all my focus on our daughter but then fate brought us back together. With two more children and no matter how many pretty girls you run to it always comes back to me. Yes I will marry you again. This time forever because I can't lose you again."

He grabs me and lifts me in the air kissing me as he puts the rings on my finger. And I just cry seeing the man who was always meant to be mine loving me again. I kept telling myself to wait but after this moment nearly one of us could stop this. He carried me straight to our bed and we made love over and over again for the first time in so long. Now I just added another thing on my list of things in my life to do in the next few months but I know with Jon by my side I can get through it. If I win that title at the ppv or not. I will always be a champion to my husband and children. It is true what they say the best is yet to come.

1 more chapter to go then I will be writing the next installment.


	30. Title and wedding

Ch 30

The big night was finally here. The biggest match of my career where I can make history for all women. No matter if I won or lose I felt like a winner thanks to the one who has been by my side through it all. For the past few weeks Jon and I have been getting back on track and fixing our marriage. The therapy sessions have been great and we are learning so much about one another. The wedding planning is in full swing and I can't believe that we are going to finally have an actual wedding. One where we will actually be sober for. Our kids are striving. Ella and Jon having the cutest relationship that I had always wished for. Every Wednesday they have daddy and daughter lunch time where he takes her out and they just spend time just them. Tara and Sami's relationship is thriving that she is moving out to be with him. I am proud of her for going and living her life with a man who makes her happy. As I am sitting in my locker room I am just a bundle of nerves when all of a sudden the door opens and blue eyes that make me weak look at me.

"Hey you figured you would need me right now." He just finished his match and was all sweaty.

"You know me better than so many Mox especially when I need you by my side."

"Of course princess I am the one who sees through the walls and sees the woman inside."

"I am so scared of going out there and not giving it my best."

"Are you kidding me Addison you are going to be so amazing because I remember the first time we met at Hwa when you were just there to manage your brother Alex and you got in the ring with Brian which was so uncommon and started to wrestle him yourself. Making Jenny scared because she hadn't learned moves much yet at that time but he was you at 15 and you were better than the guys. You're going to kill it out there tonight. Forget that Orton is even in the match and do the amazing work you and Bryan did during our feud."

"Thanks babe you always know how to make me feel better."

"Yup" starts laughing.

We hug each other as I get called by a producer the main event was up. I walk to gorilla holding his hand and smiling when my brother was sitting there waiting to give me a hug as well. This was now or never.

**'Cause I'm just a girl, little ol' me****  
****Well don't let me out of your sight****  
****Oh, I'm just a girl, all pretty and petite****  
****So don't let me have any rights**

The theme song for me tonight starts and all the divas walk out to the stage including Stephanie McMahon and I am the last to stand there as we all look out to the crowd and show that this is the start of something special for women in this company. I make my way to the ring as the girls go back and my opponents come out.

"_The main event of the evening is a triple threat match for the wwe championship. First the challenger from Chicago, IL, Addie Rose. From Aberdeen, Washington, Daniel Bryan. And the champion from Saint Louis, Missouri Randy Orton."_

_**(I am going to skip a lot of match because it is a lot to write and can get boring.)**_

_After Daniel and randy wore each other out it was my turn after being thrown from the ring so much from them both to show what I can do. I grabbed randy and hit him with the GTS then threw him out to make it a better match with Daniel. After several submissions attempted by I us both and making sure randy stayed out I finally hit Daniel with the kiss from a rose submission and after so long he finally tapped out. I was in shock once the bell rang and the ref came to me with the belt._

"_And your winner and new wwe champion Addie Rose."_

My brother ran down as fast as he could to the ring as Daniel hugged me. Lifting me in the air then Dusty came out and raised my hand because he had been fighting for years for me to come to the wwe and now I showed him that it was the right choice. Phil got out of the ring to go over ringside and grab Ella from my mom who was in the audience. I grabbed her and spun around with her as tears streamed down my face. As we all got to the back everyone cheered and hugged me but the best was Jon who lifted me in his arms and kissed me in front of everyone. After everything we came so far and still have a lot to go but I wouldn't give any of it up for anything. Now on to my next big project of our wedding.

**A few months later**

I sat in the room getting ready with my hair and makeup with the girls surrounding me. All of a sudden there was a knock on the door to our room and it was roman and Phil.

"What's up guys?"

"Well I am came to bring you the something new from Jon and make sure you got it."

"I am here for little Aiden here so we can get him ready."

I open the box to find a beautiful tiara with roses around it just like he always said he would do for me one day. I put it on then get my red wedding gown on. Yes I choose red because I didn't like any white dress while looking. We get everything else done and it is time for me to walk down to my man. I had Paul Heyman who was always a dad to me walk me down the aisle. Cody Hawk was the one going to marry us today.

_Today we are gathered here for the renewing of the vows between Jonathan Daniel Good and Addison Elisabeth Rose Good. They have been through an incredible journey to get here with ups and downs and they would like to do something today to solidify their love by having their three children come up please and would the couple please light the candle to signify the fourth child sweet little Thomas. The three children are to be holding a thing of purple sand while Addison hold blue and Jonathan holds red together they are going to mix this sand to show the two coming together with their children as one. Now is there anyone who thinks these two shouldn't get remarried please just keep it to yourself. Now you have written vows for one another Jonathan you go first._

"_Addie when I first saw you I thought you were this annoying kid who wouldn't get the hint that you weren't that great. But I soon started to realize it was me thinking that because that was what I thought about myself. You were the one person who can call me out on my shit and still live to tell the story. You taught me so much about love and the way you are with the children I never knew I wanted till I met you is amazing. Every day I am in awe of you. No matter how many times I broke your heart you still saw that I was a good man and made me fight to be better for you. Thank you for loving me in ways no one has ever done. I promise to be there fighting by your side and loving you more than anything in the world princess."_

"_Jonathan you taught me so much since I was 15 years old. You taught me love, understanding and the fact that if I believe in me then I can accomplish anything. When we first met I remember my twin brother telling me that I probably just met my soulmate and I beat the crap out of him because there was no way a jackass like you were going to it for me. But you were and now with our kids I can sit here and smile on the journey our lives took together. I remember one time you had said to me the best is yet to come well honey the best is already here and it's you. There is no man with your love and heart. No matter what we went through we did it together. Our children are a testament to the fact we have a love that can't be broken."_

"_Do you Jonathan take Addison to be your wife?"_

"_I do more than an anything in the world."_

"_Do you Addison take Jonathan to be your husband?"_

"_You bet your sweet ass I do."_

"_Then I announce you husband and wife mox you may kiss your bride."_

Jon dips me into a kiss as everyone cheers around us. We all move to the reception and they call us out to the dance floor as that song I had dreaded for so long starts to play. As I start to understand why Jon made it our song in the first place because only I could ever see the real man while he shows the world just a character in the play that is wrestling.

**And I'd give up forever to touch you  
'Cause I know that you feel me somehow  
You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be  
And I don't wanna go home right now**

**And all I can taste is this moment  
And all I can breathe is your life  
When sooner or later it's over  
I just don't wanna miss you tonight**

**And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am**

**And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming  
Or the moment of truth in your lies  
When everything feels like the movies  
Yeah, you bleed just to know you're alive**

**And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am**

**And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am**

**And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am**

**I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am**


	31. thank you

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed this story and read it. I will be working on the follow up to this story because it is not done just yet. When i can get a chance to do it i will. Thanks to everyone who has talked me and let me bounce ideas off of you when i needed it. **


	32. author's notes

If you haven't already, please come check out the prequel to the best is yet to come to see Jon and Addie's past in Jon and Addie's life. I would really appreciate some reviews so I can know how I am doing of if you guys want to know what will be happening in that story. Sorry it took me so long but with a now 1-year-old trying to find time to write can be challenging. But I wanted to finish the prequel before working on the sequel. I have an idea of where I am going to be starting that. Thank you all for love of this story and I wish many of you that have liked and favorited it tell me what you think even if it is critical I love to have feedback because it helps me with developing as a writer and to make this story a good one.


End file.
